


Triangle amoureux

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, cynthiaxlancexsteven
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: Je m'en souviens encore comme si cela c'était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui m'a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde, ayant pour moi toute seule l'attention de deux hommes incroyables. 3 point de vue différents CynthiaXLanceXSteven
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Shirona | Cynthia/Wataru | Lance, Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone/Wataru | Lance
Kudos: 11





	1. Cynthia

Je m’en souviens encore comme si cela s’était passé hier. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment ce qui m’a prise de faire cela mais une chose est sûr c’est que je ne regrette en aucun cas mon geste car je suis à présent la femme la plus heureuse au monde ayant pour moi toute seule l’attention de deux hommes incroyables.  
Insultez moi, traitez moi de tous les noms, je n’en ai que faire de votre morale, de votre jalousie ou de votre hypocrisie car à nous trois nous pourrions refaçonner le monde si l’envie nous en prenait. Croyez-moi, mieux vaut ne pas nous avoir comme ennemis.  
Loin de moi l’idée de me prendre pour une déesse, au contraire, et Arceus le sait. Toutefois je connais ma valeur et j’ai travaillé dur pour réaliser mes rêves et pour devenir qui je suis.  
Mon nom est Cynthia Shirona, je règne sur la région de Sinnoh en tant de Champion de la Ligue pokemon de cette région et je fais partie de ceux que l’on appelle les Élites, les dresseurs les plus forts vivant actuellement dans ce monde.  
La vie n’a pas toujours été si rose et je ne pensais ne plus jamais connaître l’amour quand je suis devenue Championne. Porter ce titre est un honneur et je ferai tout pour le garder aussi longtemps que possible, mais parfois j’ai vraiment le sentiment que le poids est trop lourd pour mes petites épaules et je crois bien que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment...  
Et lors de mon premier meeting avec les autres champions des autres régions, je ne me sentais pas du tout à ma place.  
Tous ces hommes si puissants et pas une seule femme à leur table jusqu’à ce que je débarque ! Je n’étais pas intimidée non, j’étais juste nerveuse et j’espérais que cela ne se remarque pas trop. Après tout, c’était la première fois que je rencontrai ces illustres mâles dont, pour certains, les exploits dépassaient les frontières de leurs propre région.  
J’ai fait la connaissance de beaucoup de monde ce jour là ; des Elite 4 et bien sûr de leur Champion en titre.  
Alder d’Unova est un grand homme roux, extravagant et un peu rustre mais avec un cœur énorme et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve, c’est un homme d’un certain âge on pourrait dire, il ne manque pas de charme mais il n’est pas du tout mon genre, car par certains aspects il me rappelle étrangement mon propre grand-père. Il a renoncé à son titre de Champion et la seule raison pour laquelle il est encore autorisé à assister au meeting est qu’il a sous sa tutelle la jeune Iris qui lui a succédé.  
Pour ma part je n’ai jamais encore rencontré en personne le fameux Red, dresseur très célèbre malgré lui j’ai l’impression, et qui serait le véritable champion de Kanto seulement il n’a jamais vraiment manifesté de réel intérêt pour son titre ce qui aurait forcé l'Alliance à lui demandé de nommer une sorte d’intendant pour occuper son trône, lequel étant le leader de l’Elite 4 lors de son sacrement : Lance le Dragon Master.  
Lance est un homme très particulier qui force le respect et qui dégage une telle aura qu’il est difficile d’y faire abstraction. C’est un grand roux possédant un certain charme et je dois l’admettre, un très beau visage et de très beaux yeux d’ambre. Néanmoins tout dans sa prestance et son comportement semblent avertir ceux qui l’entourent ou qui le croisent, de ne pas l’approcher de trop près sous peine de se retrouver face à une armée de pokemon dragons en furie prêts à mordre.  
Steven Stone en revanche est son total opposé. Il est du même âge que moi et est vraiment beaucoup plus ouvert aux autres malgré son apparente timidité et sa réserve, c’est un homme de taille moyenne (sérieusement il est plus petit que moi qui mesure 1m75 !) enfin la différence de taille est surtout flagrante quand il se tient près de notre collègue de Johto …. En revanche le plus frappant chez lui en dehors de ses cheveux bleu acier en bataille, de son élégance naturelle ; se sont ses yeux.  
Bleus clairs intenses, inflexibles, reflétant force, détermination et une volonté d’acier qu’il est difficile d’ignorer, après tout on ne le surnomme pas pour rien le Maître de l’acier.  
Wallace lui est un maître du raffinement. L’ancien Gym Leader est un habitué des concours de beauté pokemon pour le plus grand bonheur de ses précieux pokemon aquatiques, c’est un grand et mince individu extravagant aux cheveux bleu vert avec une passion certaine pour la mode et il est parfois difficile à croire que ce drôle d’énergumène est Champion ; Steven lui a donné son titre de Champion et Wallace a accepté à condition que son meilleur ami partage les charges avec lui. Hoenn à donc officiellement deux champions dont un assume les charges physiques en s’occupant des challengers tandis que l’autre s’occupent beaucoup plus des charges administratives.  
Et puis il y a Green …. Le non moins fameux Champion des 5 minutes est actuellement le huitième gym leader de Kanto et quand la situation l’exige, il remplace la présence de Red en tant que représentant de Kanto. Le petit-fils du professeur Oak est un jeune homme qui ne manque pas d’audace et de confiance en lui, Lance dit de lui qu’il s’est calmé en vieillissant et qu’il n’est plus le sale gosse pourri gâté et arrogant qui l’avait battu à l’époque.  
A vérifier.  
Et me voilà donc parmi tous ces garçons et ce n’est pas parce que je suis une femme qu’ils ne me respectent pas ou qu’ils essaient de m’amadouer non. Je pense plutôt que je leur inspire une crainte respectueuse ou du moins pour la majorité car cela n’a pas empêché Alder de me proposer un rencart à plusieurs reprises et même à chaque refus, il restait poli mais revenait à la charge quand il en avait l’occasion jusqu’à ce que Wallace intervienne et lui murmure quelque chose à l’oreille qui a tellement fait rougir l’ancien Champion qu’il ne m’a plus jamais regardé de la même façon.


	2. Cynthia

Le meeting auquel j’avais été convié par invitation cette année avait lieu dans l’une des salles pour conférences de Evergrande City dans la région d’Hoenn.  
Mon voyage avait été plutôt agréable. Un jet privé était venu me chercher à la ligue, moyen de transport ultra rapide appartenant à l'Alliance Pokemon et semblant être réservé à la seule utilisation de ses hauts représentants … tels que les Champions.  
Hoenn est une région avec un climat agréable, cela me changeait un peu de l’air frais toujours présent de Sinnoh, mais je dois admettre que le taux d’humidité dans l’air de cette région a tendance à faire friser mes cheveux ! Je sais que j’ai une longue crinière et que je ne peux m’en prendre qu’à moi-même au sujet de certains désagréments de la vie quotidienne mais personne ne me fera jamais couper mes cheveux ! Personne !  
Une fois sur le sol d’Hoenn, on m’a gentiment conduite jusqu’au luxueux hôtel où l’on m’avait attribué une chambre. Enfin chambre est un faible mot, je dirai plutôt une suite de 2 étages qui ressemblerait plus à un appartement qu’à autre chose ! et visiblement c’était l’usage de loger un champion de la sorte.  
Il était encore tôt ce matin et le meeting avait lieu qu’en début d’après midi alors j’ai décidé d’explorer mes quartiers puis de me rendre tranquillement à a salle du meeting que j’espérais facile à trouver.  
Ma « Chambre d’hôtel » était une suite royale sur deux niveaux d’au moins de la taille d’un loft ; on m’a affirmé que temps que je serai Champion j’occuperai cette suite et exclusivement moi car on m’a confirmé que chaque Champion avait ses propres quartiers dans ce palace situé tout proche de l’imposant bâtiment de la Ligue Pokemon d’Hoenn.  
Le château de la Ligue Pokemon de Sinnoh est trop excentré pour permettre un tel aménagement c’est pour cette raison que les invités sont logés à même la Ligue ou bien alors à Sunnyshore City, ville la plus proche de la route Victoire.  
J’essayais de penser à autre chose tout en nourrissant mes pokemon sur la grande terrasse mais j’avais de plus en plus de mal à le sortir de ma tête.  
Trois ans, cela fait maintenant trois ans déjà que j’avais le titre de Champion de Sinnoh et peu nombreux étaient les dresseurs qui arrivaient à valider leurs huit badges de la région (merci à Volkner pour ça) et à vaincre mon Elite 4, à vrai dire je n’avais pas eu un véritable combat depuis des lustres et cela commençait à m’ennuyer sérieusement.  
Heureusement que ma passion pour l’Histoire et les fouilles archéologiques me faisait oublier le calme plat régnant sur la Ligue ; et si j’étais vraiment en manque d’action il y avait toujours les missions pour le gouvernement.  
Missions secrètes accomplies avec les G-men pour la l'Alliance et qui constituaient le plus souvent à détruire des laboratoires secrets, à mettre la main sur des documents confidentiels ou bien à faire échouer les plans des différentes Organisations criminelles de nos respectives régions.  
Les G-men sont de vraies têtes brûlées, des dresseurs émérites et rompus à l’art de l’espionnage et de la lutte contre le crime.  
Quand le président de la l'Alliance m’a présenté au Commandant chargé de la section G-men il fut très surpris d’apprendre que mon niveau de combat pokemon était le plus élevé de tous les Champions actuels.  
J’ai été d’abord assignée à la section de recherches et de documentation avant d’intégrer la section chargée des missions sur le terrain mais pour cela je devais avoir une « session d’entraînement » comme ils aiment appeler ça.   
Que fut ma surprise quand j’ai découvert que mon « instructeur » allait être le vétéran des G-men en personne, celui là même qui apparemment terrorisait tous les agents du gouvernement affectés au G-men et que je connaissais seulement de réputation : Lance le Dragon Master.  
Lance n’était pas surpris d’apprendre que je faisais désormais partie des agents du G-men, et j’ai passé une semaine d’entraînement très intense à ses côtés.   
Pendant cette semaine j’ai appris que la plupart des rumeurs sur le Champion des régions de Johto et Kanto n’étaient pas fondées, enfin pas toutes mais souvent peu exagérées.  
Tout d’abord il n’était pas aussi rustre et froid qu’il en avait l’air.  
Il faut juste savoir l’observer. Lance est un dresseur en total connexion avec ses pokemon, je n’ai jamais vu un tel état fusionnel chez un dresseur à tel point que j’avais l’impression qu’il pouvait communiquer avec eux par télépathie.   
A ce qu’il paraît Red a la même relation fusionnelle avec ses propres pokemon, à tel point qu’il n’a presque jamais besoin de parler, ce qui expliquerai beaucoup de choses sur son mutisme.  
Lance est attentionné, très passionné je dirai aussi. Il possède un esprit combatif à toute épreuve et ne baisse jamais les bras, il sait ce qu’il veut et peut être très borné. Sans oublier le fait qu’il est un leader né, a beaucoup de charisme et est plutôt pas mal dans son genre….  
Au tout début je n’avais aucun sentiment pour lui, c’était juste un collègue et puis au fil des missions que j’ai pu faire en sa compagnie … je ne sais pas, quelque chose a changé, je l’ai regardé différemment et plus je passais du temps en sa présence et plus j’avais des sentiments forts à son égard.  
Mais quelque chose au fond de moi me disait qu’il était inaccessible. J’ai refoulé ce stupide sentiment et j’ai écouté mon cœur, j’ai eu raison. Enfin c’est ce que j’espérais me persuader tandis que je grattais le cou de mon fidèle Karak, mon carchacrock.  
Le dragon semblait ressentir mon trouble et fourra son museau affectueusement contre mon épaule, mon regard croisa le sien et j’y vis une farouche détermination. D’une certaine façon cela m’avait redonné confiance.  
Arrêtant de rêvasser, je me suis levée, plus déterminée que jamais.   
J’ai retiré tous mes pokemon dans leurs pokéballs et j’ai quitté ma suite d’hôtel direction le bâtiment de la ligue. Il était temps que j’enlève le poids que j’avais sur le cœur, que je lui avoue mes sentiments quelque soit sa réponse.  
Le cliché de la fille qui ne doit pas faire le premier pas, très peu pour moi ! J’aime cette devise qui dit « quand on veut, on peut » et comme j’ai le sentiment que le dresseur de dragons est plutôt renfermé niveau vie sociale, autant que j'y aille franco avec lui.


	3. Lance

Rester allongé dans le canapé à ne rien faire n’est pas du tout mon genre.   
Et comme Steven devait être présent à une réunion administrative tôt ce matin même avant cet ennuyeux meeting, j’avais décidé de me rendre à EverGrande pour profiter du lieu avant que les ennuis ne commencent.  
Erreur.  
Après un vol rapide depuis Mossdeep city, mon actuelle résidence à Hoenn, j’ai débarqué sur le toit du bâtiment sans que personne ne remarque ma présence. Comme d’habitude.  
Mon dracolosse n'est peut être pas un petit gabarit mais il sait se faire discret et silencieux en toute circonstance.  
Ce fameux meeting avait lieu dans une salle un peu à l’écart des habituelles salles de conférences et autres bureaux de la Ligue. Une vaine tentative de rendre discrète la présence de tous les Champions rassemblés dans un seul et même bâtiment.  
Même si j’avoue ne pas être trop friand de ce genre de sommet, j’en reconnais toutefois la nécessité. Cependant je trouve qu’un meeting tous les 3 mois est ridicule car nous sommes tous plus ou moins en constante communication. Après tout la plupart d’entre nous sont des membres actifs de la P.I …  
J'ai donc commencé par descendre du toit puis à faire mon chemin à travers les étages supérieurs pour enfin descendre au niveau qui m’intéressait.   
Au détour d’un couloir, un bruit étrange mais familier à la fois attira mon attention, le bruit bien particulier de talons de femmes frappant le sol.  
Une femme, présente à l’étage de la salle d’entraînement des Elites ?   
Cela me parut tout de suite suspect au vu de l'heure qu'il était.  
J'ai appris par expérience que Glacia et Phoebe ne sont pas des lèves-tôt et surtout qu’elles ne portent jamais de chaussures à talons aiguille.   
Et il était peu probable qu’une secrétaire ou agent administratif se trimballe dans cet étage en particulier.  
J’ai donc suivit l’écho des pas de l’inconnue qui se répercutait dans le couloir désert avant de me plaquer discrètement contre le mur du couloir dans lequel j’étais et qui rejoignait celui où se trouvait l’inconnue. Ses pas résonnaient de plus en plus fort me signalant qu’elle approchait de ma position.  
De longs cheveux blonds, un long manteau noir bordé de fourrure, je n’avais plus aucun doute sur l’identité de cette fameuse inconnue. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à l’envie de la surprendre.  
Alors j’ai quitté l’ombre du mur et il ne me fallut que quelques pas pour être derrière elle.  
« Perdue ? » j’ai demandé, légèrement amusé.  
Elle s’est retournée vivement, je voyais bien qu’elle venait de sursauter et pourtant sur son visage elle affichait une expression à peine surprise.   
Je l’avoue Cynthia est une femme qui m’a toujours étonné, de par son sang froid et sa capacité à gérer n'importe qu'elle situation sans sourciller.  
Elle recoiffa une de ses mèches blondes derrière une oreille, mit une main sur sa poitrine et me dit en me souriant :  
« Lance ! Je, Je ne pensais pas te croiser ici, qu’est-ce qui t’amènes de si tôt à Ever Grande ? Tu inspectes les couloirs en quête d'éventuel espions, hm ?»  
J’ai haussé un sourcil, peu convaincu. Elle semblait troublée, nerveuse même.   
Je peux dire maintenant que je commence à la connaître et ce n’est pas son genre d’hésiter, pas du tout…  
« Je pourrais te retourner la même question. Qu’est-ce qui t’amènes à la Ligue au niveau d’entraînement et de si tôt? Le champ de bataille te manque ? »  
Elle sembla surprise et ne fit rien pour le cacher.  
« Je ne savais pas que c’était le niveau des salles d’entraînement. Comment est-ce que … »  
« Je le sais ? » j'ai répondu, terminant sa phrase avant de hausser les épaules. « Ever Grande n’a plus vraiment de secret pour moi…. »  
Je ne me suis pas étendu sur le sujet. Pourquoi je connaissais si bien le bâtiment de la Ligue d’Hoenn ? Disons qu’une certaine tête d’acier m’a fait faire le tour du propriétaire pas mal de fois, officiellement mais surtout officieusement …  
Elle sembla hésiter avant de me répondre, elle évitait pour je ne sais qu’elle raison de me regarder dans les yeux.  
« Je vois …. Euh, je ne veux pas te déranger ou t’imposer ma présence mais tu voudrais bien me conduire jusqu’à la salle où a lieu le meeting, que je sache au moins où elle se trouve sans me perdre dans ce dédale de couloirs. » Déclara t elle en esquissant un petit sourire, visiblement plutôt gênée par sa propre demande.  
Gênée ? Cynthia ? Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas. Alors j'ai décidé d’en savoir plus, à ma manière.  
J’ai hoché la tête, l’invitant à me suivre. « Suis-moi »  
Elle me suivit en silence, seul le bruit de nos pas pouvait être entendu dans le couloir désert.  
Après avoir monté quelques escaliers et traversés plusieurs couloirs, je me suis retourné vers elle.  
« Voilà c’est ici, l’avant dernière porte au fond de ce couloir. »  
J’ai esquissé un sourire du coin des lèvres en l’observant . Elle reprenait son souffle le plus discrètement qu’elle pouvait.  
Il est vrai que j’ai tendance à oublier que les gens qui m’entourent ont de plus courtes jambes que moi.  
« Merci beaucoup ! sans toi je pense que je serai arrivée en retard car je serai encore à errer dans les couloirs de ce bâtiments à l'heure du meeting, et…. »  
« Et ? il y a autre chose n’est-ce pas ? » j’ai demandé en croisant mes bras.  
Je le reconnais, je ne suis pas le plus doué pour les relations sociales et je manque parfois de tact d’ailleurs Steven dit souvent que ma façon de parler est parfois brutale et sans aucune délicatesse …. mais que voulez-vous, on ne corrige pas ses traits de caractère si aisément, et croyez-moi, j'essaie.  
Elle regardait à présent ses chaussures, évitant de me regarder comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose, puis elle prit soudain une grande inspiration, redressa la tête et me regarda enfin droit dans les yeux.  
« Lance, il faut que je te parle, en privé. Pourrais-tu m’accorder un peu de temps après le meeting ? »  
J’ai froncé les sourcils. J’avais vu juste, quelque chose n’allait pas, pas du tout.  
Mais j’étais loin de me douter de ce qu’il allait arrivé par la suite.


	4. Lance

« Très bien. Mais pourquoi attendre, autant parler maintenant. Il y a quelques pièces qui ne sont jamais utilisées à cette étage, nous y serons plus à l’aise pour discuter si ça semble si important à tes yeux. »  
Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, semblant surprise de ma réponse.  
« Euh je … allons-y. » finit elle par dire en relâchant son souffle.  
Je me suis alors dirigé vers une des salles que je savais inutilisée et qui possédait quelques fauteuils dans lesquels on pourrait s’installer confortablement en attendant qu’arrive l’heure de ce foutu meeting.  
J’ai tourné la poignée et invitait Cynthia à entrer d’un geste de la main puis j’ai refermé la porte derrière moi avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. Je repérai le vieux divan qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce.  
« Allons-nous asseoir. »  
« écoute. » dit elle rapidement en se mordant la lèvre « tu m’as dit un jour que les actes sont parfois plus significatifs que les mots alors je … »  
Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, parcourut la courte distance qui nous séparait, saisit le devant de mon uniforme en enfonçant ses doigts dans le tissu comme pour affirmer sa prise avant de tirer gentiment mais fermement pour m’obliger à baisser la tête au même niveau que son visage et de plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes.  
Je n’ai pas vraiment réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer sur l’instant.   
J’ai eu l’impression que nous sommes restés des heures plantés là dans cette pièce. Nos lèvres scellées, nos yeux fermés (que j’avais fermé par réflexe) avant que je fasse un mouvement pour reprendre mon souffle, entrouvrant la bouche.   
C’est alors que j’ai senti sa langue bouger contre moi.   
Je n’ai pas pu résister, instinctivement j’ai répondu à son baiser si inattendu, tellement inattendu que j'étais pris totalement au dépourvu.  
Glissant ma langue dans sa bouche comme elle le faisait avec la sienne au même instant, de mes mains j’ai saisit inconsciemment son visage. Je sentais la chaleur envahir mon corps et je commençais à avoir de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la furieuse envie de prolonger notre baiser quand elle s’écarta soudainement, nous laissant haletant tous les deux.  
« Je, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a prise je …. » dit elle tout en reprenant son souffle  
Je l’ai regardé, complètement confus, choqué, fasciné. Appelez ça comme vous voulez.  
Après un long moment à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, j’ai enfin pu prononcer son nom :  
« Cynthia … » ma voix m’a semblé plus faible et plus troublée que je le voulais.  
Elle retira lentement ses mains qui agrippaient toujours mon uniforme et recula de quelques pas.  
« Lance, je suis vraiment confuse, je … je voulais que tu saches ce que j’éprouve pour toi depuis un an maintenant … je ne pouvais vraiment plus garder ça pour moi … »  
J’ai alors tenté de la rassurer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de la prendre dans mes bras de façon maladroite.  
« Chut, hey ... je ne t’en veux pas, c’est juste que je ne suis pas habitué à … ce genre de démonstration affective. »  
Elle sembla se détendre un peu dans mes bras avant de me regarder à nouveau, ses yeux gris perle posant une question muette que j’ai facilement deviné. Je n’avais pas envie de la blesser mais il fallait que je lui dise.  
« Il faut que tu saches que quelqu’un partage déjà ma vie.»   
« Pourquoi … »  
« Je ne t’ai pas repoussé ? » terminai je.   
J’ai fait une longue pause avant de continuer « J’ai beaucoup d’estime pour toi, j'ai vraiment un profond respect pour toi et pour tout ce que tu as accompli pour en arriver là. Mais après ce qui vient de se passer entre nous, Il est de mon devoir de t'avouer un secret que très peu de personnes savent actuellement. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.  
J’ai bien vu qu’elle était confuse, aussi j’ai décidé de lui dire la vérité.  
« ça va faire bientôt 3 ans que je partage ma vie avec Steven Stone. »  
Voilà c’était dit.  
Curieusement,je me sentais soulagé que Cynthia soit au courant, au moins nous n'aurons plus à lui mentir ou à se cacher d'elle. Par le Grand Dragon qu'est-ce que j'avais horreur de ça ! Mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour le protéger lui, n'importe quoi …  
Je savais que Cynthia ne répéterait à personne ce que je venais de lui avouer. Un secret, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, que seuls mon Elite 4, l’Elite 4 de Steven, ma cousine Clair ainsi que ma grand-mère connaissaient. Cynthia venait donc s’ajouter à la liste et je commençais à me dire que ce n’était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée.  
« Oh … » finit elle par dire sur un ton à la fois désolée et incertain.  
Elle s’écarta de moi, toute tremblante et se frappa le front : « qu’elle idiote je fais, j’aurai dû me retenir de t’embrasser comme ça, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m’a prise je … »  
Elle avait les joues rouges et tentait de cacher son visage dans ses mains. Je l’ai forcé à s’asseoir sur le divan en la prenant gentiment par le bras. Une fois assis à côté d’elle, j’ai posé gentiment mes mains sur ses épaules.  
« Hey, arrête de te de répandre en excuse comme ça, ce n’est pas ton genre, ce n'est pas toi, ça ne te ressemble pas. Et puis tu n’as rien fais de mal. »  
Elle a alors levé les yeux vers moi, l’air complètement choquée par ce que je venais de lui dire.  
J’allais dire quelque chose d'autre quand mon pokegear vibra dans ma poche, j’ai attrapé l’appareil rapidement et j’ai lu le message qui s’affichait à l’écran.  
« Le meeting commence dans 5 minutes, où es tu ? »  
Je n’avais pas besoin de lire le numéro pour savoir de qui il s’agissait.  
Cynthia m’observait attentivement, à la fois intriguée et inquiète.   
Je me suis levé et j’ai pris sa main pour qu’elle me rejoigne.  
« Cynthia, je ne vais pas te cacher que tu me plais beaucoup et si c’était le contraire crois-moi. Je ne t’aurai jamais laissé m’embrasser comme tu viens de le faire … Mon asociabilité à fini par faire le tour de la Ligue depuis le temps.  
Je l'admet volontiers, je suis un vrai misanthrope. Je ne supporte pas les contacts physiques avec d'autres humains et j'ai du mal à faire confiance aux autres, à quelques exceptions près.   
« Écoute, je viens de recevoir un message de Steven me disant que le meeting allait commencer dans 5 minutes, si tu veux bien nous reprendrons notre petite conversation plus tard. Attends-moi juste à la fin du meeting comme convenu, s’il te plaît.»  
Elle a ouvert la bouche puis l'a refermée avec une expression de surprise non dissimulée.  
Je n’ai pas pour habitude de supplier ou de me répandre en explications mais pour elle, j’en sentais la nécessité, je ne savais pas vraiment pour quelle raison.  
« D’accord » avait elle finalement soupiré.   
Je sentais qu’elle avait des tas de questions à me poser mais je devais la faire attendre, de plus j’espérai que Steven et son légendaire sens de la diplomatie mette les choses à plat.  
Après avoir réarrangé ses longs cheveux d’un geste nerveux, elle sortit la première de la pièce dans laquelle nous avions été pendant au moins deux bonnes heures. C’est dingue comme on perd la notion du temps quand vos émotions prennent le contrôle sur votre raison.  
Je suis sortit quelques minutes plus tard, inspirant le plus profondément possible pour me préparer mentalement à affronter les autres champions : Un peu plus d'une heure cloué sur une chaise à écouter le blabla des autres pour ma plus grande joie.


	5. Steven

Quand j’ai quitté la maison ce matin là, Lance dormait encore. 

A poing fermé, roulé en boule et enroulé dans la couette tel un véritable coconfort, comme s’il voulait entrer en hibernation ! quoique Je pourrais appeler ça une semi-hibernation quotidienne….

Cela me fascinera toujours, comment un homme possédant sa constitution et avec sa carrure, ayant une chaleur corporelle aussi importante puisse être si sensible au froid ? 

Une de mes hypothèses est qu’il n’était pas si éloigné caractéristiquement parlant des dragons qu’il entraîne.

Bref, je me suis réveillé très tôt ce matin là, quittant la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mon compagnon a peut être le sommeil lourd quand il est vraiment fatigué mais en revanche il a l’ouïe très fine, croyez-moi.

La secrétaire de mon père m’avait avertit de cette réunion la veille ; chose qu’elle ne fait jamais en général donc j'en ai conclut que ce devait être urgent.   
J’avoue qu’être le vice président qu’une grande société peut parfois empiéter sur votre temps libre mais c’est un choix que j’assume pleinement et puis que ferait mon père sans moi, je me le demande encore. Sûrement se tuer à la tâche et finir par ne plus avoir de vie en dehors de son bureau j’imagine ; comme à l'époque avant que ma mère nous quitte ….  
Une fois prêt à quitter la maison, j’ai rapidement griffonné une note que j’ai collé sur la table de la cuisine, bien en évidence. Une habitude que j’avais prise après un léger incident qui aurait pu finir en catastrophe…..

Heureusement que je m’étais levé de bonne heure pour assister à cette réunion ! Un contrat de plus, une avarie au labo principal à réparer d'urgence et un dilemme entre deux administrateurs du département de maintenance et un président plus que somnolent. Oui, la journée promettait d'être longue.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Wallace d’avoir accepté mon offre de partager les charges de Champion avec moi. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me couper en deux ou en trois ! même si j’adore vraiment ce que je fais.

Après avoir résolu les principaux problèmes qui requéraient mon intervention, j’ai quitté le plus rapidement possible le QG de la Devon Corporation pour aller à Evergrande City afin d’assister au meeting mensuel entre Champions.

J’aime beaucoup ces réunions, elles me donnent l’occasion de voir mes collègues inter régionaux (et parfois venant de très loin comme Iris, Alder ou Diantha)  
C’est une occasion de faire le point au niveau du boulot, de ce qui se passe dans le monde et des décisions importantes à prendre en commun mais c’est aussi une occasion de revoir des amis que malheureusement mes obligations m’empêchent de voir aussi souvent que je le souhaiterai. Comme c’est le cas pour certains membres des Elite 4 tels que Lucian, Bruno, Caitlin ou même Cynthia.

Ah Cynthia, si l’on regardait au-delà des ses manières polies et de son attitude toujours élégante, était une femme forte, très forte.  
Je la respecte énormément pour qui elle est et je la craint à la fois. Elle a su gagner l’estime de beaucoup (pas chose facile quand on est une femme je pense) et qui plus est a su impressionner positivement parlant un certain Dragon Master.

Et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. La plupart des gens décrivent Lance comme étant un homme solitaire, froid, calculateur, cynique et arrogant, entièrement dévoué à son travail et aux pokemon qu'il affectionne plus que tout.  
Je dois admettre qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort sur certains points, mais je peux dire également que ce n'est qu'une façade.  
Une façade extrêmement bien construite telle une véritable armure en écailles de dragon !   
Clair, sa cousine, dit souvent de moi que je suis le seul à vraiment comprendre son cousin. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait dire ça mais c'est peut être parce que Lance n'a pas du tout le même comportement avec moi qu'avec les autres personnes qu'il côtoie.  
Mais ce changement est tellement imperceptible et il joue tellement bien la comédie et invente des mensonges avec une facilité déconcertante que personne n'a jamais su pour nous deux jusqu'au jour où Clair nous a surprit enlacés.

Vous pouvez vous demandez à juste titre comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un homme pareil ? C'est compliqué à expliquer.  
Pour nous deux c'est une évidence. Pour notre entourage c'était surprenant mais pas impossible qu'un jour l'on se rapproche de la façon dont nous le sommes actuellement.

La réaction des autres ? Bien sûr que j'appréhende, même si je me fiche de ce que pense les gens de moi. Je je m'en moque, ne suis plus à ça près.  
En revanche ce qui m'inquiète constamment c'est sa réaction à lui.

Lance s'emporte vite quand quelqu'un menace une personne qui lui est proche et croyez-moi, j'ai très souvent dû désamorcer la bombe qu'il est.   
C'est même devenu une habitude pour nos proches de passer par moi en premier quand ils ont quelque chose de délicat à demander au susceptible Dragon Master !

En fait, il n'est pas quelqu'un de si difficile à décrypter, il faut simplement savoir être patient avec lui et lui montrer de l'affection en premier. Car n'attendez aucun retour de sa part, il est bien trop craintif pour ça, enfin c'est ce que je croyais mais trois ans à ses côtés m'ont confirmé le contraire.

Haletant pour reprendre mon souffle après ma course rapide pour atteindre le bâtiment, j'ai réajusté mon costume avant d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je me félicitais toujours d'arriver le premier lors des réunions importantes. La ponctualité est une chose que je prends très au sérieux et qui fait parfois défaut à mon compagnon je dois l'admettre.

« En avance comme d'habitude. »

La voix familière du nouvel arrivant me fit sourire.  
« Wallace ! Toujours aussi ponctuel. »  
Mon ami me rendit mon sourire.  
« C'est la moindre des choses très cher, nous sommes quand même les hôtes de ce meeting ce mois-ci. »  
« Tu as tout à fait raison. Bon et bien nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre les autres. »  
« ah ? Le dragon rouge qui te sert d'amant n'est pas encore là ? »

J'ai grimacé à ce surnom

« Wallace je t'en prie ... »  
« Oh pardon excuse moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment tu as pu dompter cet animal sauvage. Sérieusement Steven, ça restera toujours un grand mystère pour moi. » déclara mon ami avec emphase tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.  
« Ce n'est pas un animal c'est ... » j'ai soupiré, n'ayant aucune volonté de me justifier auprès de Wallace, j'ai coupé court à son petit jeu.

« Tu m'en veux toujours n'est-ce pas ? »  
« De quoi ? D'avoir confié ton cœur et ton âme à un démon ? Non. Enfin plus maintenant, mais c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète tu sais. »   
Il s'assit sur le bord de la table, tout près de là où j'étais resté debout à regarder par la fenêtre. Il m'effleura la main   
« Si j'apprends un jour qu'il a eu un comportement indécent ou violent avec toi je … tu sais, avec un passé comme le sien on sait jamais … et Mily et moi ont se chargera de lui remettre les idées en place. Tu peux me croire sur parole. » 

Son sourire carnassier me choqua d'avantage que ses paroles et je retirai vivement ma main.  
Je lui ai alors fait face et, de la voix la plus calmes et la plus froide que je pouvais gérer, je lui ai répondu :   
« Malgré la profonde amitié qui nous lie toi et moi Wallace, si un jour j'apprends que tu t'es attaqué à Lance d'une quelconque façon, sache que je te réduirai en poussière comme le plus fin des silicates qui jonche une plage de sable blanc d'Unova, suis-je clair ? »  
Wallace me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis recula vivement en déglutissant de manière audible en voyant mon expression sérieuse.

Sincèrement, vous aimeriez que l'on menace ouvertement l'amour de votre vie ? Pas plus que moi j'imagine.

Je me suis rapproché de lui et je lui ai murmuré à l'oreille : « J'ose à peine imaginer ce que ferai Lance si tu t'attaquais à lui sur ce terrain, je pense que pas même les types glace de Glacia pourraient te sauver. Oh et ce que tu insinues n'arrivera jamais je peux t'en assurer. »

a fréquenter Lance j'avais adopté quelques unes de ses tactique et je peux vous dire que les menaces tacites lourdes de sous entendus murmurées à l'oreille de votre interlocuteur sont une arme des plus redoutables !

Wallace allait me répondre quelque chose mais quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.  
Vu le l'expression que Sydney afficha en nous voyant, il se douta immédiatement de quelque chose.

« Oups j'ai interrompu un truc entre vous les deux bigs boss, j'me trompe ? »

Wallace soupira et se leva de sa position, secouant sa main devant son visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un éventail et je dirigea vers Sydney, comme pour garder une distance de sécurité avec moi.

« Non absolument pas Cid, Steven me racontait des choses déplaisantes sur qui pourrait arriver à ceux qui menacent ses êtres chers. »  
Sydney se plaqua une main contre son front.  
« Sérieux Wally, t'as encore menacé de faire des misères à Lance c'est ça ? »

« Comment ça encore ? » j'ai demandé en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Qui a menacé quoi ? » demanda soudain une vois féminine.  
« Phoebe ! »  
La jeune femme se précipita vers moi et l'entoura la cou de ses bras en me souriant.  
« Oh toi, tu t'es encore levé tôt hm ? » Dit elle sur un ton de reproche.

Je lui ai sourit en retour.

« La routine : réunion imprévue, mon père qui s'arrache les cheveux... »  
« Et un dragon dans ton lit à ne surtout pas réveiller ? » ajouta Sidney en me faisant un clin d'oeil.

J'avais l'habitude de ces petites piques mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher à chaque fois d'être gêné.

« Cid ! Laisse le tranquille. » le réprimanda Phoebe.  
« Relaxe la médium, c'est pas méchant tu sais ça. »  
« Hmpf .. » 

Nous fûmes bientôt rejoint par Glacia et Drake. Les deux doyens de la Ligue d'Hoenn discute avec entrain tout en passant la porte, ils se turent subitement quand leurs regards se posèrent sur notre petit groupe.

« Coucou Glacia, Drake. » dit timidement Phoebe en se détachant de moi.

Le dresseur de dragons haussa un sourcil.  
« Au moins personne n'est en retard cette fois. » déclara t il de sa voix bourrue.

Sidney joua avec sa mèche.  
« Hey bah quoi, j'y pouvais rien moi la dernière fois ! »

J'ai soupiré. Drake n'était le leader de mon Elite pour rien, ce vieux loup de mer dresseur de dragons pouvait vous forcer à dire vos quatre vérités rien qu'en vous regardant.  
Effrayant mais toujours efficace.

« Ah nous somme au complet c'est ce qui compte ! » déclara Glacia en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Avant de prendre place autour de la longue table de conférence nous attendions bien évidemment l'arrivée de nos consœurs et confrères qui n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.  
Je me suis alors diriger à nouveau vers une des fenêtres, mon regard scrutant le ciel par réflexe.  
J'ai finalement décidée de lui envoyer un message.

« Le meeting commence dans 5 minutes, où es tu ? »


	6. Steven

Quel fut mon soulagement quand à peine quelques minutes après l'envoi de mon message mon compagnon faisait son entrée dans la salle.

Cynthia le suivait de près, elle me parut un peu troublée et anxieuse mais je me faisais sans doute des illusions et puis débarquèrent mes collègues des autres régions, quasiment à la suite.

Le meeting fut intéressant. Enfin pour ma part je n'ai pas vu le temps passé occupé à écouter les nouvelles et autres informations que je ne connaissais pas déjà.

Comme bien souvent lors de ces meetings, c'était toujours quasiment les mêmes qui prenaient la parole : Karen pour la Ligue de Johto ; étant la leader de l'Elite 4 du Plateau Indigo, Lance avait assez confiance en elle pour gérer les situations en son absence et Karen prenait ses responsabilités très au sérieux, intervenant si besoin était de manière calme et calculée.

Cette fois-ci, la Championne de la région de Kalos nous avait fait l'honneur de sa visite. Les quatre membres de son Elite 4 étaient évidemment présents et nous discutions majoritairement de sujets relatifs à nos fonctions respectives quand chacun ayant épuisé le sujet, la conversation devint plus triviale.

Diantha nous révéla alors qu'elle était actrice dans sa région avant de devenir officiellement Championne, conservant tout de même sa carrière dans le cinéma.

J'ai appris que Malva était aussi une animatrice de télévision et que Siebold était un chef cuisinier renommé, pas de toute que les membres de la Ligue pokemon de Kalos possédaient de multiple talents.

Je ne fus pas surpris que Cynthia accueille la nouvelle Championne à bras ouverts, quoique plutôt réservées, les deux femmes avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille pour une première rencontre.

Plus surprenant encore était que Lance participe à la discussion.

Attirant son attention en parlant principalement des pokemon dragons de sa région, Drasna avait réussit à faire sortir de son silence le froid et disant Dragon Master.

L'observant du coin de l’œil tandis que Wikstorm tentait d'engager la conversation avec moi, Lance tourna brièvement sa tête vers moi et je lui sourit pour le rassurer (sachant qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre de situation, si j'étais dans les parages il me cherchait toujours discrètement du regard.)

Nos échanges silencieux étaient pour la plupart du temps invisibles aux yeux des autres personnes, excepté pour notre entourage. Cependant j'ai croisé le regard de ma collègue de Sinnoh et j'ai cru remarquer que Cynthia avait l'air troublée par ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir mais je me faisais peut être des idées, à toujours vouloir être trop prudent j'avais l'impression de devenir un peu parano.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que la conférence ne se termine. Nos invités venant de Kalos partirent les premiers rejoindre leur hôtel, visiblement épuisés par le meeting et surtout le décalage horaire, suivis de près par l'élite 4 de Sinnoh plutôt peu habitués au climat chaud de la région.

Ils ne restèrent bientôt plus dans la pièce que quelques personnes :

moi même, Wallace, Sidney et Karen occupés à s'échanger des places de concert, Phoebe, Lance et Cynthia.

« Quel raffinement, quelle élégance vous ne trouvez pas? » demanda soudainement Wallace l'air rêveur.

« De quoi ? » répondit Phoebe en se levant de sa chaise tout en supprimant un bâillement avec sa main.

« Mais enfin ça saute aux yeux ma chère, Kalos doit être une merveilleuse région à visiter ! »

« oh ça ... » soupira Phoebe ne levant ses yeux vers le plafond, exaspérée.

Elle suivit en riant Karen et Sidney qui s'engouffraient dans les couloirs du bâtiment, attrapant à la dernière minute Wallace qui protesta jusqu'à ce que leurs voix ne soient plus qu'un écho lointain.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement malgré moi en avançant vers mon compagnon avant de remarquer que Cynthia était restée dans la pièce. J'ai arrêté mon geste de tendre la main vers Lance, un peu mal à l'aise. Je fis semblant de réajuster ma veste

Lance me rassura d'un regard de ses yeux ambrés et m'invita silencieusement à le suivre, étrangement il fit de même avec Cynthia.

J'ai froncé les sourcils mais j'ai évité de poser des questions. Je savais que Lance pouvait avoir un comportement étrange et imprévisible, mais ce n'était jamais sans raison.

Le Dragon Master nous conduisit vers l'escalier menant au toit du bâtiment. Courant derrière lui qui semblait si pressé d'atteindre la sortie, je lui ai finalement attrapé la main et le forçait gentiment à se tourner vers moi tandis qu'il ouvrait en grand la porte donnant sur l’extérieur, Cynthia me suivant de près.

« Je peux savoir où tu nous emmènes ? Et pourquoi_ »

« A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes » me répondit il entre ses dents en me coupant dans ma phrase.

J'ai croisé les bras, exigeant de concrètes explications.

Cynthia tenta de dompter sa chevelure ébouriffée par le vent si soudain avant de s'approcher de nous et répondre à ma question muette.

« C'est ma faute » souffla t-elle.

Lance s'interposa, sa cape claquant derrière lui.

J'ai haussé un sourcil, que pouvaient bien me cacher ces deux là ?

Une odeur d'humidité familière parvint soudain à mes narines, levant la tête pour scruter le ciel j’aperçus les nuages sombres qui se formaient rapidement au dessus de nous.

Analysant rapidement la situation et figurant les solutions qui s'offraient à moi j'ai opté pour la plus simple : retour à la maison.

Je me suis alors tourné vers ma collègue de Sinnoh qui scrutaient également le ciel avec un regard inquiet.

« Bien, je propose que allions nous abriter de la tempête chez moi. » Je lui tendis la main « Cynthia, j'espère que tu n'as rien contre la téléportation ? »

A ces mots je vis Lance faire une grimace de dégoût et je pus m'empêcher de rire légèrement.

« Lance nous rejoindra rapidement par la voie des airs » j'ai déclaré en voyant le regard interrogateur de Cynthia se diriger vers mon compagnon qui répondit en hochant la tête rapidement avant de grimper sur le dos de son fidèle dracolosse à peine relâché de sa pokéball.

Je ne perdis pas de temps, saisissant la pokébal de mon Kaorine j'ordonnais à mon pokémon de nous ramener à la maison.

Je savais que Lance mettrait un peu plus de quinze minutes pour rejoindre Mossdeep, cela me laissait à peine le temps de déverrouiller la porte d'entrée et de préparer quelque chose.

Une fois à destination, Cynthia me suivit docilement à l'intérieur, étonnamment silencieuse.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. Excuse moi pour le désordre, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir de la visite » lui dis je en l'invitant à prendre place sur le canapé.

Heureusement, Lance avait pris le temps de débarrasser la cuisine et de faire un peu de rangement ; il pouvait parfois oublier de faire certaines tâches quotidiennes, peu habitués à vivre dans une maison qu'il était, même si nous vivions ensembles ici même depuis près d'un an et demi.

Je décidais de préparer du thé, jugeant qu'il était un peu trop tôt en cette fin d'après midi pour proposer autre chose.

Une fois mes préparatifs terminés, je rejoignit Cynthia en prenant place à côté d'elle su le canapé.

Je la sentit un peu surprise par ma soudaine présence comme elle sursauta légèrement.

Son comportement m'inquiétais, je décidais donc de lui poser une question qui me brûlait depuis le début de la conférence.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lance t'as dit quelque chose d'inhabituel ? Il veut t'assigner une nouvelle mission ? » demandais je, supposant qu'une conversation avait eu lieu entre les deux peu de temps avant le meeting.

Je la vis hésiter, se tordant les mains.

Ne la sentant absolument pas à l'aise, je décidais de changer radicalement de sujet, me souvenant qu'elle était aussi passionnée de mythes et légendes que moi, je me suis levé pour aller rapidement dans mon bureau prendre le paquet que j'avais reçu du muséum il y avait de cela à peine quelques jours et que j'avais négligé jusque là.

Cynthia suivit tous mes déplacements avec curiosité, ses yeux s'attardant sur les vitrines entreposées contre les murs de mon salon.

Je me rassis près d'elle en posant le paquet sur la table basse.

« Le scientifique en charge de la partie antique du museum m'a renvoyé ceci il y a quelques jours, d'après lui c'est une tablette très ancienne sur lesquelles on distingue des gravures plutôt inhabituelles, il veut surtout que j'identifie la provenance du minéral la composant. »

Je vis briller ses yeux de curiosité, se penchant avec attention sur le paquet toujours enveloppée

« Je peux ? » demanda t elle d'une voix douce.

Ah enfin ! J'ai cru qu'elle avait perdu sa voix a la fin de notre conférence !

« Bien sûr ! Tu veux que je t'apporte des gants ? » demandais je en lui souriant.

« avec plaisir, je ne voudrais surtout pas l'endommager » me répondit elle avec un sourire.

Partager une passion commune rapproche facilement les gens, je voyais bien qu'elle essayais d'engager la conversation mais n'y parvenait pas depuis son arrivée.

Revenant rapidement vers elle avec deux paires de gants en tissu réservés aux chercheurs, je l'invitais d'un signe de la main et défaire le tissu de l'emballage qui contenait la tablette.

« En fait, je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques mois lors d'une explorateur d'une caverne à Johto, je l'avais confié au muséum pour leur permettre de faire des recherches mais visiblement ils n'ont trouvé rien de plus que moi de leur côté j'ai bien l'impression.

« Incroyable ! » souffla t elle « Ces gravure semblent si anciennes ! Plus anciennes que toutes celles que j'ai pu voir à Sinnoh, cependant cette écriture me rappelle les bas reliefs trouvés sur le mont Coronet... »

« Tu as déjà vu quelque chose de similaire ? » lui demandais je à la fois intrigué et impressionné.

Elle allait me répondre quand un bruit de puissants battements d'ailes suivit quelque chose de lourd atterrissant près du porche se fit entendre.

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui ouvrir la porte (ce n'est pas comme s'il était également chez lui.)

Lance prit la peine de retirer sa cape trempée par la pluie et ses bottes une fois à l'intérieur, son dracolosse s'ébrouant diligemment sur le palier avant de se précipiter dans la pièce où nos pokemon dormaient.

Sa soudaine présence semblait avoir rendu Cynthia nerveuse à nouveau.

Je fronçais les sourcils en l'observant. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

Lance s'installa nonchalamment dans le fauteuil de cuir en face du canapé, fauteuil qu'il s'était accaparé rapidement à force de vivre avec moi (j'avais eu la bonne intuition de l'acheter en pensant à lui ce jour là!)

« Tu as reçu quelque chose ? » demanda t il curieux

J'ai hoché la tête « Oui j'allais justement l'ouvrir avec Cynthia lorsque que tu as débarqué en trombe, tu veux bien amener le thé ici ? »

Il me répondit silencieusement en secouant la tête avant de se lever.

Cynthia ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Alors c'est vrai ? Il ne m'a pas menti. Il vit vraiment avec toi ? »

Je ne pu contenir ma surprise, qu'avait il pu bien lui dire pour la mettre dans un tel état et surtout lui parler de notre relation lui qui était tellement discret sur ce sujet !

« Soit sans crainte » ajouta t elle rapidement « Je ne dirai rien à personne si c'est ce que t'inquiète. »

Reprenant mon calme, je lui rendis son regard en affichant l'air le plus détendu que je pouvais gérer sur l'instant. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret. Notre entourage le sait et je m'étonne que tu ne le saches pas d'ailleurs, enfin à moitié. Cela veut dire que les personnes que je soupçonnait les plus bavardes savent tenir leur langue » expliquais je avec un petit rire nerveux.

« Détends toi, Cynthia n'est pas du genre à rameuter les paparazzis. » intervint Lance en posant un plateau sur la table basse, m'obligeant à prendre vivement la précieuse tablette dans les bras.

Je lui ai jeté un regard de reproche et il m'ignora superbement, continuant à parler.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu un photographe t'approcher de trop près j'ai cru qu'il allait se faire croquer la main par ton carchacrock ! » poursuivit Lance sur un ton amusé.

Cynthia ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette anecdote.

« Oh oui, Karak n'en n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée ! »

J'ai sourit à mon tour mais je pouvais m'empêcher de constater à quel point il était plus facile pour elle d'engager la conversation avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi, enfin à ce moment précis en tout cas.

« ça me rappelle la fois ou Archie à poursuivit cette bande de reporters, on était en pleine mission. »

« Hm, la fois ou tu as failli réduire en cendre le centre ville ? » déclarai je en servant trois tasses de thé fumant.

Lance croisa les bras.

« Tu exagères. » répliqua t-il avec un grognement.

J'ai rit malgré moi, tellement habitué à son air boudeur.

« trêve de plaisanterie, il faut qu'on parle » Déclara Lance, le plus sérieux du monde, rendant l’atmosphère très tendu d'un seul coup.

Je jetais un coup d’œil à Cynthia, visiblement affecté par ses paroles.

« toujours droit au but sans jamais prendre de pincettes hm ? » j'ai soupiré, exaspéré par son attitude.

Lance pouvait parfois être brutal dans ses paroles, impatient qu'il était toujours d'en venir au fait.

« bien puisse qu'il faut mettre les choses à plat on dirait bien que c'est à moi de poser les questions délicates c'est bien ça ? » j'ai soupiré regardant les deux avec insistance.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du ... » déclara Cynthia avant d'essayer de se lever.

« Non, tu restes » répliqua Lance d'une voix calme mais autoritaire

Oh je ne connaissais que trop bien ce ton là, cette autorité soudaine si naturel pour lui ; les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.


	7. Cynthia

C'était tellement étrange.  
Si soudain, si gênant si embarrassant !

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris ! Je commençais à regretter mon audace de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments, de l'avoir embrassé comme ça.  
Tout allait si vite que j'en avais des frissons.  
En à peine quelques heures je me retrouvais en compagnie de deux hommes que j'admirais et je me sentais de trop entre eux, vraiment ! Et avec les Révélations que Lance m'avait fait....

La gentillesse de Steven me mettait autant mal à l'aise que l'attraction que Lance suscitait chez moi.

Quelle galère !   
Et bien sûr je me retrouvais à présent en compagnie de Steven qui venait de nous téléporter vers sa maison. Sympathique villa en bord de mer des plus sobres mais néanmoins chaleureuse, idéale pour vivre à deux...

Je suis restée silencieuse, ne voulant pas lui donner mauvaise impression.  
Nous nous connaissions depuis quelques années et j'avoue volontiers que Steven est un homme dont la présence est agréable, toujours calme et poli, un vrai gentleman ! même si je sais que derrière ses manières impeccables se cachent un redoutable dresseur très déterminé et tout aussi puissant physiquement que mentalement.

Et voilà que j'apprenais avec étonnement que ce parfait bachelor partageait sa vie avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit. En rajoutant à mon état de confusion le fait que celui là même exigeait maintenant que l'on parle franchement de ce moment si gênant qui venait de se passer entre nous il y avait à peine quelque heures.

Parler d'un manque de tact serait un euphémisme ! Enfin je comprenais son besoin urgent de s'expliquer.  
Mais ce qui me surpris plus encore c'est l'étonnante attitude décontractée qu'affichait Steven face à ma question si soudaine et inconvenante.  
Il devait avoir soupçonné quelque chose depuis le début et mon intuition me disait que Lance comptait là dessus.

« C'est ma faute, je n'aurai pas du ... » J'ai déclaré en voulant me lever.

« Non, tu restes » répliqua Lance d'une voix calme mais autoritaire

Le sérieux et l'autorité dont faisait soudainement preuve le Dragon Master n'augurait rien de bon, mais il en fallait plus pour m'impressionner.  
J'étais à l'origine de ce conflit et je me devais d'apaiser les tensions, hors de question que la situation se dégrade entre ces deux là à cause de moi ! 

« Steven, s'il te plaît laisse moi t'expliquer, et Lance je t'en prie laisse-moi faire » J'ai déclaré avec autant de sincérité et de force que je pouvais gérer dans ma voix sans qu'elle tremble.

Steven fronça les sourcils mais attendit patiemment, Lance en revanche semblait indécis, à la fois contrarié et curieux, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

« Oh Arceus, reste calme. Je ne partirai pas. » j'ai alors déclaré à Lance dans une vaine tentative de le calmer un peu.

Il faut dire que mon homologue de Johto était connu pour sa rage destructrice. Très efficace en mission cela dit en passant, quand il s'agissait de démolir quelque chose comme un bâtiment ou une base secrète. Cependant son penchant pour la destruction s'expliquait par une accumulation de petites frustrations et forcément il arrivait à un stade où Lance lâchait bride à ses émotions que visiblement il contenait constamment.  
Son entourage craignait toujours le moment où la bonde allait exploser, lâchant le terrible dragon qui était littéralement en lui.  
Je fus témoin une fois de sa rage, les membres du réseau de trafiquants que nous avons démantelé entièrement grâce à lui ce jour là doivent encore en faire des cauchemars aussi je pense....

Le Dragon Master soutint mon regard puis se leva brusquement, faisant les cents pas devant nous, le visage figé, un grognement coincé en travers de sa gorge.

J'ai sursauté quand Steven posa brusquement sa tasse sur la table basse, faisant teinter la porcelaine.  
Lance braqua alors son regard courroucé sur lui. C'est alors que j'ai assisté à une chose étonnante :   
Steven regarda intensément Lance dans les yeux sans dire un seul mot et celui-ci cessa immédiatement toutes ses actions, restant comme figé sur place, après un cours instant d'indécision il vint se rasseoir docilement dans son fauteuil en respirant fortement, la tête basse.

« respire, tout va bien. » dit il calmement, ses yeux bleus ne lâchant pas d'une semelle le dresseur de dragons qui tentait effectivement de calmer sa respiration.

Visiblement inquiet, Steven se leva pour aller vers Lance, se penchant il lui effleura la joue de ses doigts, attirant son attention et fit glisser un peu la fermeture de son uniforme vers le bas, libérant son cou et détendant le col roulé se trouvant en dessous.  
« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer entre vous deux pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil hm ? »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de crisper ses doigts sur le cuir de l'accoudoir.  
Brusquement il releva la tête, entraînant Steven par le bras il le fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'assit avec lui près de moi.  
Sans un mot il se tourna vers moi et le plus délicatement possible ses grands doigts effleurèrent mes joues avant d'encadrer mon visage.  
Rapprochant nos visages lentement mais sûrement, Lance m'embrassa.

Tout d'abord presque timidement, ses lèvres touchant à peine les miennes, je le sentais hésitant alors j'ai pris l'initiative de l'embrasser en retour plus concrètement pour la deuxième fois.

S'en suivit un long baiser. Je ne pourrai pas dire que c'était passionné, non, c'était plutôt sulfureux, intense, animal ! J'ai alors sentit tout le désir qu'il éprouvait.  
Oh Arceus, j'en avait la tête qui tournait !

Alors tout s'arrêta comme ça avait commencé, le Dragon Master me laissa haletante et se retourna vers Steven.  
Ne lui laissant pas le temps de se remettre du choc de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin, Lance lui prit le visage comme il l'avait fait pour moi et l'embrassa farouchement.

Voir ses deux là enlacés à partager un baiser des plus intense était étrangement excitant...  
Déjà très confuse, la chaleur menaçait de me monter à la tête !

Lance s'écarta de Steven, à regret semblait il.  
Le Champion d'Hoenn était tout pantelant, son visage rouge et ses yeux brillant, essayant malgré tout de comprendre la situation.  
Le Dragon Master inspira profondément et relâcha son souffle tout en penchant sa tête en arrière, s'adossant contre le canapé et étendant ses bras sur le dossier du canapé.

« Alors c'était donc ça... » souffla Steven complètement incrédule.

J'avais tellement envie de me sauver, de m'enfuir loin .. mais une main ferme me retenait l'épaule.

Rompant le lourd silence, Lance lui répondit sur un ton légèrement amusé.  
« Tu m'as dit un jour que les actes parlent parfois mieux que les mots. »

C'était dons à Steven que l'on devait cette fameuse phrase !

« Oui, enfin, ton interprétation de cet adage est brutalement littéral ! » s'indigna mon collègue d'Hoenn en me jetant un regard.

Et Lance se mit à rire ! Sérieusement !  
« on ne change pas sa nature profonde, tu sais comment je suis Steve. »

Celui-ci soupira en me regardant.  
« Cynthia, comment dire …. »

Je me suis alors dégagé de l'emprise du Dragon Master pour me lever et changer de place, m'asseyant à droite de Steven et lui prenant la main.  
« Non, c'est à moi de te donner des explications » j'ai coupé, agacée par la situation toute entière.  
« C'est moi qui ai commencé, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé la première cet après-midi avant le meeting. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net et j'en avais assez que mes sentiments me ronge le cœur, seulement je ne pensais pas que je te ferais du mal à toi ! »

Steven parut surpris par mes mots mais ne retira pas sa main de la mienne. Au contraire il me sourit.  
« Me faire du mal ? De quelle façon ? Parce que tu es attiré par Lance et que tu as appris qu'il est avec moi ? »  
Il émit un petit rire.  
« Je vais te confier un secret : je l'ai toujours su, qu'un jour ça arriverait je veux dire. Enfin pas avec toi personnellement parlant. »

Je lui jetais un regard interrogateur.  
« Lance n'est pas quelqu'un de vraiment stable émotionnellement parlant. » commença t il à expliquer.  
« Hey ! » s'exclama l’intéressé en redressant la tête.  
« Oses dire le contraire ! » Répliqua Steven avec un sourire narquois.

Lance se contenta de tourner la tête en grommelant.

« Ah » soupira à nouveau le dresseur de pokemon acier. Il me regarda à nouveau.  
« En vérité je suis soulagé que tu sois dans la confidence, vraiment. Et je je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt qu'une autre femme ! Je t'estime beaucoup tu sais. »

Que pouvais je bien répondre à une telle déclaration !  
J'étais mortifiée, mon visage me brûlait tellement, je devais être rouge comme une tomate à présent ! J'étais à la fois très flattée et tellement embarrassée !   
Si je suivais son raisonnement, Steven me proposait clairement un plan à trois, ni plus ni moins ! Et ça, le plus sérieusement du monde.

J'y ai réfléchit un long moment, les deux hommes à côté de moi m'observant en silence, tout deux attendaient une réponse de ma part, quel quelle fut.

Je ne savais pas encore jusqu’où cette histoire allait bien nous mener. Si Palkia m'entend, lui seul savait quel précieux temps j'avais perdu à refréner mon instinct ! 

« Steven ? »  
« Hm ? » répondit l'intéressé en prenant une gorgée de son thé.  
« Quelque chose m'intrigue, tu es si calme par rapport à tous ça, je veux dire, on parle quand même de relations intimes, pas de conflits affectueux d'adolescents. Et prends la nouvelle comme quoi moi et Lance avons des sentiments l'un envers l'autre comme si c'était tout à fait naturel pour toi d'accepter ça alors que ... »

« J'aime Lance, je ne le nie pas. Mais c'est moi qui ait fait le premier avec avec lui et je ne regrette pas, cependant je sais qu'il ne partage pas vraiment le même genre d'affection que j'éprouve. »

« Dis pas de conneries Steve ! Tu es le seul être humain qui ai pu m'approcher jusqu'à maintenant, moi qui ne supporte pas les gens ! »  
« Oui et je me sens coupable de te couper de toute autre expérience que moi même. Je veux dire, je suis gay, ça tu le sais très bien mais toi, sûrement pas non, je te connais par coeur maintenant. »

« Et c'est ça ton prétexte pour éviter d'être jaloux, sérieusement tu me déçois là. »  
« C'est à toi seul d'en décider mon cher, après tout c'est toi l'objet de toutes les attentions ici. » Répliqua Steven.

« Hmph » grogna Lance en guise de réponse avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Son regard glissa de moi à Steven plusieurs fois. Ses yeux perçants avaient quelque chose de si fascinant, ses pupilles étrécies presque en fente tels les yeux des dragons qu'ils entraînaient.

Après moment, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé, il soupira bruyamment.  
« Steven, tu es sûr ? »  
« Absolument ». Répondit celui-ci sans hésiter.

Il se tourna alors vers moi.  
« Cynthia ? »

Et voilà, la question fatidique m'étais renvoyée en pleine face.  
Si je lui disais oui, je n'avais jamais envisager une relation à trois ! Encore moins avec deux hommes, sans parler de leur statut ! Cela promettait d'être haut en couleur ! Faire partie d'un couple déjà établi, tel un cheveux sur la soupe ! D'après ce que je comprenais Steven était prêt à partager sa relation avec Lance avec moi même car celui-ci n'avait que très peu d'expérience amoureuse ? Cela m'intriguait fortement, je notais dans un coin de ma tête de lui poser plus de questions plus tard.

Et si je disais non ? Alors cette conversation serait simplement un douloureux souvenir pour moi que je tenterai d'oublier d'une façon ou une autre ; probablement en me gavant de crème glacée et en allant voir mon amie Caitlin pour lui raconter mes misères en pleurant sur son épaule...  
Mouais, pathétique !

Après tout qu'est-ce que je risquais ? Ma réputation ? Ma vie sociale ?  
En devenant Champion j'avais fait le sacrifice de pas mal de choses, ma vie sociale ne volait pas haut et je ne parle même pas de ma vie sentimentale ! Le néant total depuis des années, merci les paparazzis !

« Très bien. » j'ai finalement déclaré, me penchant en avant pour attraper sa main et maladroitement celle de Steven.  
« Parfait » déclara Steven avec un petit sourire.  
« Mais que ça reste notre petit secret, je n'ai aucune envie de passer pour une briseuse de couple auprès de notre entourage ! »  
« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ils n'oseront rien te dire en ma présence.... Mais je vous demanderai d'y aller en douceur tous les deux d'accord... c'est que ce genre de chose est assez nouveau pour moi, alors ne soyez pas trop précipités, ok ? » répondit Lance, ses yeux évitant de croiser notre regard à moi et Steven.

Il était tellement mignon quand il était gêné ! Visiblement une facette du Dragon Master que personne ne connaissait, ou presque. Et l'expression tendre et rassurante de Steven à son égard en disait bien plus long que de simples mots.

Steven se mit à rire de bon cœur.  
« Relaxe Lance, je ne crois pas que Cynthia soit du genre à se jeter corps et âme dans une relation. »

Ah s'il savait ...


	8. Cynthia

Tel un combat pokemon où l'issue est tellement incertaine que ça vous en donne des sueurs froides, je décidais à me risquer, quitte à y perd gros.

Ou du moins c'est l'impression que j'ai eu à cet instant précis où nous avons consenti tous les trois à débuter cette relation complexe.

De la simple amitié nous nous apprêtions à passer à autre chose de radicalement plus intime.

Enfin pas dans l'immédiat me semblait il. Il fallait d'abord que l'on réussisse la « période d'essai » imposée par Lance.

Les heures passant, la nuit vint à tomber et le Dragon Master se proposa de nous faire à dîner à tous les trois, s'occupant en même temps des pokemon et disparaissant dans la cuisine suivit par une troupe de créatures affamées.

Je profitais de ce moment pour m'isoler dans la salle de bain.

Essayant de rectifier mon apparence autant que je le pouvais afin de paraître présentable, recoiffant ma crinière rebelle avec mes doigts, vérifiant mon maquillage.

Il faut dire que mon rouge à lèvres avait été mis à rude épreuve aujourd'hui !

Quand je ressortis de la pièce, Steven m'attendait. Il m'invita à le suivre dans son bureau et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je t'en prie assieds toi. » me proposa t-il en me désignant l'imposante chaise en cuir de son bureau d'un geste de la main.

Je pris place tandis qu'il grimpait sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Cette pièce est insonorisée, et avec tout le raffut que vont faire les pokemon dans la cuisine pour manger je pense que l'on sera bien plus à l'aise pour discuter de lui sans que son ouïe fine le ramène ici. » expliqua t-il.

« Tu parles de Lance. »

_Question stupide_

Il hocha simplement la tête.

« J'imagine que tu dois avoir tout un tas de questions... je tâcherai d'y répondre dans la limite du possible pour ce soir. »

« Ok …. mais je trouve ça injuste si tu ne me poses pas de question en retour ! Je t'en prie, je m'en voudrais de te, vous, cacher quoi que soit alors je t'en prie. »

Il parut surpris mais soulagé.

« Bien, commences donc, je pense qu'on a une petite heure devant nous avant que qu'il vienne nous chercher. »

_J'ai hésité un instant, Steven me proposait de me dévoiler une partie de leur vie intime à tous les deux dans l'espoir que l'on resserre d'avantage nos affinités tous les trois mais visiblement il voulait surtout me parler de Lance en particulier et non de lui._

« D'accord … Je vais essayer de ne pas être trop indiscrète dans mes questions, la situation l'est déjà assez comme ça »

Steven gloussa légèrement à ma réponse 

« Oui on peut le dire ! Personnellement j'ai connu pire, remercie Wallace. »

« Oh ? »

« Il a beau être mon meilleur ami, sa tendance à vouloir s’immiscer constamment dans ma vie sentimentale m'a valu quelques frayeurs par le passé. »

« Hm, il est du genre à ce mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas, j'ai remarqué oui. »

« Je ne lui en veut pas, il s'inquiète un peu trop pour moi c'est tout. »

Steven, égal à lui même, trouvait toujours une raison pour atténuer les circonstances, rendant les situations les plus compliquées et gênantes si soudainement banales et futiles !

_C'est sans doute un de ses traits de caractère que j'apprécie le plus chez lui. Lance également d'ailleurs._

« Alors ? » continua t-il, revenant au sujet principal de notre conversation.

_Bon ok Cynthia, autant mettre les pieds dans le plat dès le début :_

« Hm … Ah oui je sais, Lance m'a dit que vous étiez ensembles depuis 3 ans. »

Steven réfléchit un instant.

« Hm, Je dirai quatre ans en fait, il a oublié de compter l'année où j'ai flirté avec lui... J'ai vraiment bien fait d'être persévérant et d'être patient. »

« Patient … c'est pour ça qu'il a demandé à ce que l'on y aille doucement toi et moi ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris, il à l'air si ... »

« Sûr de lui ? hm ? Belle façade n'est-ce pas, très bien construite je dirai. »

J'ai levé la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais ? »

« Oh … aussi loin que je me souvienne ! On s'est connu étant enfant... Enfin mon père voyageait beaucoup à Kanto et Johto pour notre entreprise et m'emmenait avec lui quand il n'avait pas d'autres choix, son père était un ami de longue date du mien jusqu'à ce qu'il nous quitte brutalement. »

« Je vois … et depuis vous vous êtes perdus de vue. »

« Oui, jusqu'à il y a environ 5 ans, quand Lance est devenu le Champion titulaire du Plateau Indigo, pas vraiment de son plein gré mais bon il refuse que quelqu'un d'autre assume la charge, tu commences à saisir le personnage. »

J'ai rit doucement

« J'imagine oui »

« Dès son intronisation, nous nous sommes croisés quelques fois. La plupart du temps c'était pour le boulot ou pour la police et puis j'ai décidé de renouer les liens ; je t'admet que ça n'a pas été facile même si j'ai eu de l'aide de la part de sa cousine et de son Elite. »

« C'est fou à quel point il est renfermé ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire ! Mais j'y remédie autant que je le peux. »

_Je lui ai sourit, c'était trop mignon cette expression qu'il avait quand il parlait du Dragon Master !_

Son regard s'illumina soudain.

« Oh j'ai une idée, pourquoi ne pas venir demain avec nous profiter de l'arène de Wallace ? Il l'a fait rénover et il a une piscine intérieur complètement chauffée maintenant, qu'en penses tu ? On pourra discuter plus librement. »

« Oh je ne crois pas que … »

« Comment ? Oh excuses moi, c'est peut être pas la bonne période du mois pour toi ? »

J'ai secoué la tête. Décidément Steven était un homme très prévenant !

« Non tout va bien je te remercie, c'est que, je ne pensais rester que pour quelques jours et je n'ai pas emmené de maillot de bain. »

« Aucun problème, on ira faire un peu de shopping demain matin. Je viendrais te chercher à ton hôtel. »

_J'ai sourit à nouveau. Comment pouvais je lui dire non !_

« Hm et Lance ? »

« Oh ne t'en fais pas, il nous rejoindra à l'arène de Sootopolis. Il n'aime pas trop faire du shopping, la foule et lui tu sais … En général quand il est à la maison, enfin à Hoenn je veux dire, le matin il s'entraîne en bord de mer ou avec les membres de mon Elite. Drake et lui s'entendent à merveille. » répondit Steven avec un petit sourire.

« J'imagine... »

_Drake, ce vieux loup de mer à la moustache aussi pointue que son esprit ! Une vraie terreur, tout dresseur de dragons qu'il était, pas étonnant que Lance s'entendait si bien avec le vieil homme !_

Le dîner fut délicieux. Lance s'avéra être un excellent cuisinier ! Il a avoué avoir préparé le repas avec ce qu'il trouvait de potable dans la cuisine … Mouais, j'avais du mal à croire qu'un wok de légumes épicés et du poisson vapeur étaient les seuls ingrédients _potables_ qu'il avait eu sous la main.

_Annoncez moi une heure à l'avance que vous venez dîner chez moi et le seul repas que je pourrai vous proposer dans l'instant sera des nouilles instantanées et une boîte de conserve datant de je ne sais quand !_

_Sans mentir c'était vraiment succulent, me faisant regretter de ne pas pouvoir rester un peu plus, mais je devais partir, je les avait dérangé bien plus qu'il ne fallait._

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, chacun semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Lance était assit en bout de table et moi et Steven se faisions face, pendant un long moment Steven ne dit rien, endurant le regard inquisiteur du Dragon Master.

Quand celui-ci finit par rompre le silence, j'ai presque sursauté.

« Vous avez bien discuté ? »

« Hm ? » fit Steven.

« Sur mon dos j'imagine ... »

« Pas tellement, on n'en n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. » Avoua t il

« Ma faute alors. »

Lance était sur la défensive, le regardant des ses yeux perçants.

Steven soupira.

« Lance, si tu veux notre petit trio fonctionne, il va falloir y mettre un peu du tiens aussi. »

« Hmpf ... »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » déclara Steven avec un petit rire.

Lance se leva subitement.

« Où est-ce que tu vas encore ? » Demanda le Champion d'Hoenn un peu inquiet.

« Chercher le dessert. Qu'est que tu crois ? Que j'allais m'envoler quelque part ? » soupira Lance visiblement irrité.

« Pour être honnête ça ne serait pas la première fois. »

Le Dragon Master ne répondit pas et se contenta de revenir vers nous, les bras chargés d'un plateau contenant un grand saladier remplit de salade de fruits frais.

La fin du repas se passa en silence, j'essaie de ne pas attirer les foudres de Lance qui semblait légèrement à cran à cause de la dernière remarque de Steven.

Celui-ci se proposa de me raccompagner, mais j'ai posé une condition : que je fasse la vaisselle.

Il n'était hors de question que je laisse les garçons tout faire !

Lance sembla se détendre alors j'ai laissé Karack ma femelle carchacrok profité de la compagnie des autres pokemon dragons jusqu'à ce que je décide de m'en aller.

Ma dragonne s'entendait déjà à merveille avec le dracolosse de Lance depuis que nous avions fait équipe durant quelques missions ; nos pokemon unissant alors leurs forces d'une manière terriblement efficace pour dévaster la base de trafiquants et de braconniers, de vrais complices !

Ce qui m'étonnait à chaque fois c'est la façon que Lance avait pour communiquer avec ses pokemon, comme s'il comprenait réellement leur langage. Ce lien imperceptible pour le commun des dresseurs et qui est pourtant tellement essentiel à l'entente entre pokemon et humains, était une évidence même pour le Dragon Master.

En voyant Karack interagir avec Lance si naturellement, j'en venais à me demander pourquoi il était si difficile pour mon collègue de Johto de faire de même avec ses semblables.

Steven observait la scène tout comme moi et m'adressa un sourire qui en disait long ; lui aussi se posait sans doute la même question.

Steven me raccompagna à ma suite d'hôtel avec l'aide de son kaorine, ne prenant pas le risque de prendre la voie des airs.

Bien sûr j'aurai pu prendre mon togekiss et voler rapidement vers ma destination mais Lance s'y opposa. D'après lui la tempête n'était pas finie.

Nous avons réapparut non loin du Hall d'entrée de la ligue puis Steven me guida jusqu'à mon hôtel.

Le vent était frais en ce début de soirée, et effectivement les nuages était lourds de pluie.

« Il ne se trompe jamais au sujet de la météo. » j'ai soupiré, jetant un regard vers le ciel.

« Non c'est vrai. L'habitude sans doute, à force de voler sur son dracolosse il a apprit à observer attentivement les changements météorologiques comme le font les marins … Tu verras demain, si Wallace et lui s'y mettent à deux, ça promet ! »

« Est ce que Wallace est au courant pour notre petit sortie de demain au moins ? » j'ai demandé, curieuse

« Euh oui et non. J'ai promis que l'on viendrait moi et Lance, mais il ne sais pas que tu viens. »

« Je vois … dans ce cas invite le demain matin à faire du shopping avec nous. »

« Cynthia tu es sûre ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Ne viens pas te plaindre que je ne t'aurai pas prévenue ! » dit il en riant.

J'ai haussé un sourcil, Wallace était il une nuisance à ce point ?

« Et voilà nous y sommes. » déclara Steven en resserrant le col de sa veste contre son cou.

« Je te remercie pour ce soir, et tu diras merci à Lance de ma part. »

« Je n'y manquerait pas. Il était ravi de t'avoir à la maison tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne le montre pas ouvertement qu'il ne le pense pas. »

« Tu m'apprendras ? »

« Hm ? »

« A le comprendre, enfin je veux dire ... »

Il me prit la main, se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa gentiment sur la joue.

« Avec plaisir » souffla t il avant de s'écarter.

Il fit un dernier geste d’au revoir en agitant la main et en me souhaitant bonne nuit avant de disparaître grâce à la téléportation de son kaorine.

Le concierge de l'hôtel que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là, me fixait du regard avec la bouche entre ouverte.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.

J'ai marché vivement vers le bureau de réception derrière lequel il était, et du regard le plus sévère que je pouvais gérer je lui ai dit.

« Pas un mot. Ou je vous retrouve et je vous fais passer l'envie de parler pendant un long moment. »

Celui me regarda avec un air terrorisé sur le visage.

Je me suis retenue de sourire, mes menaces en revanches étaient bien réelles, mon spiritomb pouvait faire hurler de terreur quiconque me menaçait. Très efficace contre les paparazzis un peu trop fouineur et les criminel auprès duquel je voulais obtenir des réponses.

Celui-ci et mon carchacrok ressentirent mon énervement même enfermés dans leur pokéballs en agitant leurs sphères. Je les ai rassurés en posant une main sur eux.

« Ou-oui mademoiselle Shirona, pas un mot promis. »

J'ai hoché simplement la tête et me suis diriger vers l'ascenseur pour rejoindre ma chambre / suite, m'autorisant un sourire satisfait une fois les portes métalliques refermées.


	9. Lance

Oh bon sang quelle soirée !

J'avais tout fait foirer, encore une fois …

Moi et mon légendaire tact !

Cynthia et Steven étaient si patients ! Je ne méritais absolument pas leur indulgence ni leur intérêt.

Je voyais très bien que Steven essayait de la rassurait à propos de moi, de mon comportement pour ainsi dire si agressif.

Le problème quand on est un asocial comme moi c'est de vous rendre compte que les gens tentent de devenir proche de vous tout en essayant de ne pas vous brusquer ni de vous froisser, vous laissant du temps comme ils appellent ça, pour que vous vous habituiez à eux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Steven est l'un des rares êtres humains qui n'attend rien de moi. Ses yeux bleus cachent une intelligence redoutable et une volonté insoupçonnable pour quelqu'un d'apparence si frêle. Je fus fasciné dès le premier regard.

Et la même chose se produisais pour elle, je m'en rendais compte seulement maintenant.

J'étais curieux, frustré par mon incompétence à exprimer clairement mes sentiments. Steven le savait, il me connaissait que trop bien à présent.

Je finissais de ranger la maison quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir puis claquer avec le vent.

Steven apparut dans le couloir, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffés.

Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire, j'adorais sa tignasse.

« Et voilà, elle est bien rentrée. » soupira t il en accrochant sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

Je vins me placer juste derrière lui, l'entourant de mes bras. J'avais tellement l'habitude de faire ça qu'il ne sursautait plus depuis bien longtemps.

Il se retourna me faisant face, ses yeux cherchant les miens un bref instant avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage contre mon torse.

« Toi, tu as besoin d'être rassuré ou je ne te connais pas. » dit il, sa voix à moitié étouffée.

Je me suis raidit, mon corps parlait pour moi la plupart du temps et Steven avait apprit à décrypter le moindre de mes gestes avec une facilité déconcertante.

_Oh Arceus que j'étais dingue de cet homme !_

« Allons nous coucher, je suis crevé. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot avant que je le libère de mon étreinte.

« N'oublie pas demain après-midi de me rejoindre à Sootopolis »

Et merde j'avais failli oublier, Wallace … moi qui pensait prendre ma journée pour passer un peu de temps avec Cynthia …

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Ce n'est pas la mer à boire et puis aimes l'eau non ? Nager te changera les idées. »

Je fis une grimace

« Avec Wallace c'est tout comme ! La dernière fois il a voulu me noyer je te jure ! »

Le sourire de Steven s'élargit.

« Oh et une dernière chose, je sors demain matin, je vais emmener Cynthia au centre commercial en compagnie de Wallace justement. »

J'ai haussé un sourcil, surpris.

« Ta décision ? »

« Le shopping ? Oui. Wallace, non. » répondit il, sincère.

J'ai soupiré avant d'afficher un sourire en coin.

« Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ... »

« Ahah ! C'est sûr que non ! J'ai tenté de la prévenir pourtant. »

« Tu lui as dit qu'il va vouloir joué à la poupée avec elle, la faire entrer dans toutes les boutiques de la ville, l'obliger à essayer absolument TOUT ce qu'il trouve à son goût, et ses goûts sont particulièrement douteux si tu veux mon avis ? »

Il secoua la tête, riant toujours.

« Tu dis ça comme si c'était une torture ! »

« Pour moi c'était de la torture ! ! Si tu n'avais pas été là, je te jure je l'aurai mangé littéralement ce jour là ! »

« Ah je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Mais avoue que c'était comique, toi le terrifiant Champion de Johto à la merci de la fashion victime qu'est Wallace, acceptant de faire les mannequins pour moi, j'ai vraiment adoré! sincèrement. »

« Veinard que tu es ! »

« Oh mais je le sais ! Ce sont des souvenirs inoubliables ! »

« Parle pour toi ! Heureusement que Winona est arrivée ce jour là et qu'elle a eu pitié de moi ! Toi et Wallace vous pouvez êtes terrifiants quand vous êtes à deux ! »

« Oh n'exagère pas. Et puis tu sais que c'est toi que j'aime, toi et uniquement toi. Pas un autre homme et surtout pas Wallace, il est comme un frère pour moi maintenant. »

« Maintenant ... » j'ai grommelé sans m'en rendre compte.

« Tu doutes encore ? Lance … combien de fois devrais je te le dire. Je t'aime plus que tout, sincèrement et je suis sérieux. » soupira t il en posant une main sur ma joue.

_Ah ce frisson à chaque fois qu'il me touchait comme ça … Je crois que je m'en lasserai jamais._

« Assez parlé de Wallace. Allons nous coucher, tu as l'air mort de fatigue. »

J'ai hoché la tête, il avait raison comme d'habitude.

_Steven est un homme d'une logique implacable. J'admets volontiers que je suis intelligent, mais son intellect à lui surpasse largement le mien ! Je lui suis supérieur physiquement parlant et en combat pokemon si je me donne à fond, de par ma stature aussi mais ça s'arrête là._

_Steven reste et restera le cerveau du groupe, le plus sensible de nous trois également._

Lui laissant le soin de vérifier que la maison était bien fermée pour la nuit (après tout c'était sa maison avant d'être la mienne) je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain.

C'est en me lavant le visage que j'ai aperçut un petit objet tubulaire inconnu posé sur le rebord du lavabo.

Un rouge à lèvres.

Définitivement à Cynthia au vu du parfum qui s'en dégageait, le même avec lequel elle m'avait embrassé aujourd'hui.

J'ai exhalé bruyamment, regardant mon reflet dans le miroir.

Que trouvaient ils de si attirant chez moi ? Steven, Cynthia, toutes les personnes qui me regardaient un peu trop longuement, avec plus ou moins de discrétion d'ailleurs …

La couleur de mes cheveux ? De mes yeux ? Complètement étranges d'ailleurs, parfois leur couleur me dérangeait moi même. Entre l'ambre, le doré et le rouge.

Je préférait largement les leurs, d'un bleu si clair pour Steven, d'un gris si doux pour Cynthia, presque aussi luisant qu'une précieuse perle.

Magnifique, fascinant, envoûtant...

« Lance ? tout va bien là dedans ? » demanda Steven, sa voix à moitié étouffée par la porte fermée.

Je revint à la réalité, me passant une main dans mes cheveux en désordre avant de me passer le visage sous l'eau froide.

_J'étais trop distant, il fallait que me ressaisisse et vite !_

Je rejoignit Steven dans notre chambre, celui-ci m'attendait assit sur le rebord du lit, un livre à la main. Il leva les yeux vers moi étonné.

« hey … est-ce que ... tu veux ... » demanda t il hésitant.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir jusqu'à ce qu'un détail me frappe.

« Ah ça ... non rassure toi, je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur. »

« Je me disais aussi, tu as l'air contrarié … mais bon comme tu ne portes aucun vêtements sur toi ... »

Ah ça aussi … j'avais perdu l'habitude de dormir complètement nu lorsque Steven est entré dans ma vie. Forcément au début c'était gênant pour tous les deux, moi qui n'avais absolument pas l'habitude d'être touché. Et lui dormant toujours en pyjama, je peux dire que notre première nuit ensemble fut des plus chaotique, incroyablement inconfortable et chaude pour moi, j'avais fini par m'endormir que le matin en abandonnant la couette, mon t-shirt et mon short. Steven immobile de l'autre côté du lit, gardant ses distances pour ne pas me faire sursauter.

Ce qui faisait que je ne dormais plus qu'en sous vêtements, et quand je ne portais absolument rien, Steven savait alors pertinemment que j'allais lui sauter dessus.

Je ne suis pas un animal. Pour mon âge d'ailleurs, Steven trouve ça toujours anormal que je n'ai pas forcément envie de ça tout le temps. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est lui qui m'a initié à ce genre de choses, que j'en ai envie constamment.

De mon point de vue, une fois pas mois c'est bien assez suffisant !

_Toute ma vie on m'a appris à brider mon instinct, à me refréner, à réprimer mes pulsions. Que ce soit mon grand-père, mon clan, moi-même … Une abstinence aveugle et stupide_

_On ne prive pas un homme de sa libido sans conséquence... et ils se demandent tous pourquoi mes crises de colère sont si intense …_

_Enfin plus autant, grâce à Steven justement !_

Je vis ses épaules s'affaisser, il paraissait soulagé.

Il se leva alors du lit et me serra le bras en passant.

« Va te mettre sous la couette avant d'attraper froid. » dit il en riant avant de disparaître dans le couloir, direction la salle de bain.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre se refermait, plongeant la pièce dans le noir total.

Je sentis un poids sur le lit avant que les draps ne soient gentiment repoussés et qu'il s'installe près de moi.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda t il en posant sa tête contre mon torse.

« Certain. Pas ce soir. Et toi ? »

Je le sentit hésiter.

« Je ne sais pas trop... »

« Steve, on ne va pas être en forme demain si on fait ça … et … je ne suis pas d'humeur »

« Relaxe, je te taquine, je vois bien que tu as l'esprit ailleurs. » dit il en riant légèrement.

« Désolé »

« Tu penses à Cynthia ? »

« A tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui oui. »

« Je me doute. Je crois qu'elle est aussi troublée que toi... Je l'ai embrassé avant de la laisser devant son hôtel. »

J'ai tourné la tête vers lui, cherchant son visage.

« Sur la joue » dit il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Détends toi, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et tu le sais non ? »

« Juste que, ça m'étonnais, c'est tout. Avec tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur les femmes .. »

« Cynthia est une exception. Et puis si je dois te partager avec elle, autant que l'on s'apprécie d'avantage tous les deux tu ne crois ? »

_Me partager ? Sérieusement Steven, qui t'avais mis ces idées dans la tête !_

« Voilà. Voilà c'est ça qui me tracasse, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es si volontaire à ce qu'elle entre dans notre vie intime ? Excuse moi du terme mais je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec elle pour te faire plaisir car tu penses que c'est bien pour moi que connaître autre chose que toi ! »

« Lance écoute ... »

« Non toi écoute ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Tu as accepté la nouvelle tellement bien ! Ça me perturbe ! Je ne pense plus qu'à ça et ça me fout en rogne ! »

« … Je sais ... »

« Alors quoi ? »

Je le vis éviter mon regard délibérément, il me cachait quelque chose.

De longue minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il soupir, résigné.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. »

Je n'ai rien dit, juste attendu.

« J'ai parlé avec Clair... enfin c'est plutôt elle qui est venue me voir. »

_Oh pitié, il ne manquait plus que ça !_

Je me suis redressé, attendant les bras croisés qu'il continue.

« Elle m'a parlé de votre chef de Clan, votre Grand-père .. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai, dites moi que je rêve ! » j'ai gémit.

« D'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, les anciens et ton grand-père veulent te trouver une épouse très rapidement et pour cela ils veulent organiser un mariage arrangé … Si tu ne trouves pas une femme par toi-même dans les deux années qui viennent … Ils veulent que tu assures la pérénité du Clan et que tu deviennes par la même occasion le nouveau Chef du Clan. Clair n'est absolument d'accord, elle est révoltée, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'en a parlé directement. Lance … j'étais loin de m'imaginer que tu étais si important pour ta famille ! »

« Pff, famille ... C'est un joli mot, je suis orphelin Steve, ça tu le sais. Je n'ai que mon grand-père et Clair, le reste m'importe peu ! Et ce vieillard a tellement peur de mourir en emportant son nom dans la tombe qu'il ne pense qu'à contrôler ma vie ! Je lui ai déjà expliqué en long et en large que je me foutais royalement des traditions et de ses principes archaïques, ce n'est pas comme si Clair ne pouvait pas faire des enfants et assurer la descendance à elle toute seule ! Je me fous de l'héritage du nom ! Je n'ai jamais supporté ce stupide patriarcat ! » Je me suis emporté.

« Est-ce qu'il sait, enfin ton grand-père ... »

« Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. J'espère que Clair a tenu sa langue depuis le temps ou je le lui arracherait de mes propres mains ! » j'ai déclaré sombrement.

« Lance ... » intervint Steven, inquiet.

J'ai soupiré

« Je plaisante Steven, jamais je ne ferai de mal à Clair, tu le sais, elle est la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu. »

« Je sais .. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« D'après Clair, ils ne vont pas te laisser tranquille, que tu sois Dragon Master et Champion n'y changera rien. »

« Et donc tu t'es mis en tête de me trouver une femme c'est bien ça ? T'es sérieux ? »

Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il se fichait de moi ou non.

« Avoue que Cynthia arrive à point nommé dans cette histoire, ton intérêt pour elle me pousse à croire qu'on pourrait obtenir un compromis. » dit il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Mouais, j'ai des doutes excuse moi. »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne plaisantait absolument pas.

« T'es sérieux, tu veux quoi à la fin ? C'est complètement ridicule ! Déjà que ma propre famille me considère comme un mâle reproducteur plutôt qu'un individu qui veut vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, voilà que toi aussi tu t'y met ! Sérieusement vous en avez pas marre de vouloir contrôler ma vie, mon corps surtout ? Tu veux quoi ? Que j'essaie de coucher avec elle pour savoir si je préfère les femmes c'est ça ? Et

qu 'est-ce que ça change si je préfère être avec toi plutôt qu'un autre être humain, homme ou femme ! »

« Ça change que tu peux avoir des enfants, chose que je ne pourrais jamais te donner. »

Je me suis pincer l'arrête du nez, je sentais une violente migraine venir, ma tête allait exploser !

… Steve … qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en avoir ? Plus sérieusement, je n'ai absolument pas envie de me reproduire pour voir des mini copies de moi-même entraîner de force par mon clan pour devenir des machines à tuer ! »

« Tu n'es pas une machine Lance. »

« Ah bon ? Et qu'est ce que je suis d'après toi ? Tu te rappelles dans quel état tu m'as trouvé après cette fameuse mission ? Un animal enragé qui a soif de sang voilà ce que je suis ! Ne dit pas le contraire ! Il n'y a que toi qui me comprends, qui a su m'approcher... tu sais me maîtriser, me dire stop quand il le faut et m'encourager quand je ne pense qu'à tout envoyer balader contre un mur. Personne, je dis bien personne ne pourra jamais faire ce que tu fais pour moi, jamais tu m'entends ! »

Il me sourit, me força à m'allonger et m'embrassa.

Il m'embrassa tellement longtemps que j'en eu le tournis ! Me réduisant au silence efficacement.

Il recommença mais cette fois-ci plus doucement, sa langue jouant avec ma lèvre inférieure.

_Il avait décidé de me rendre fou ce soir ou bien ?_

« Steve, si tu continues je .. » j'ai commencé, haletant.

« Quoi ? » dit il un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

Sa glissa le long de mon torse, traçant son chemin toujours plus bas.

Il fronça les sourcils quand ses doigts effleurèrent du tissu au lieu de ma peau.

« Tu t'es rhabillé ? » demanda t il plutôt surpris.

« Je t'ai dit, pas ce soir. » j'ai répondu dans un soupir involontaire.

« Je vois ça. » dit il en riant, n'insistant pas, il retira sa main, la plaçant à sa place initiale sur mon torse, s'amusant à tracer les contours de mes muscles, me donnant la chair de poule.

« Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Qu'on forme un trio, une sorte de triangle arrangé afin de nous mettre mutuellement à l'abri des pressions sociales d'une certaine manière c'est ça ? » je lui ai demandé après un moment en tentant de faire abstraction de la sensation que ses doigts me procuraient.

« Plus ou moins oui, sur le long et si tout va bien. » répondit il

« Steven … je t'ai déjà dit que tu pensais trop ?

« Hm une bonne dizaine de fois déjà oui. » Dit il en riant légèrement.

« Et Cynthia ? Tu lui a parlé de ton plan de génie ? »

« Non, pas encore mais je comptais le faire une fois que je serai sûr de certaines petites choses... »

« Déjà si elle est d'accord pour accepter un plan à trois avec nous deux c'est qu'elle n'est pas forcément tout à fait saine d'esprit. »

« Ou au contraire, qu'elle est lucide. Imagine, elle est championne de sa région depuis quoi, 6 ans maintenant je dirai, imagine la pression qu'elle a sur ses épaules depuis son couronnement. Les médias toujours à ses trousses, pas évident d'avoir une vie intime et encore moins un partenaire régulier avec cet enfer et ses obligations envers la Ligue... Nous deux on a de bonnes raisons de se voir régulièrement, le boulot. Une très bonne couverture d'ailleurs.»

_Je l'admet, je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle._

Il éteignit les lumières en baillant largement.

« Aller, faut dormir maintenant, il se fait vraiment tard.

J'ai hoché la tête avant de me blottir contre lui, enfin plutôt me recroquevillé près de lui afin de poser ma tête sur son épaule, par évident quand votre compagnon est plus petit que vous !


	10. Steven

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé sans l'aide de mon alarme.

Et heureusement d'ailleurs, Lance dormait profondément, le visage complètement détendu, ses mèches rousses retombant sur son front, la bouche entrouverte.

J'ai sourit malgré moi sachant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir bénéficier de ce spectacle.

Il avait été agité toute la nuit, les récents événements y étaient pour beaucoup, ça, et c'était un peu de ma faute aussi.

_Ça faisait un petit moment déjà que je voulais lui faire l'amour, mais avec nos obligations respectives envers la Ligue et mes réunions pour Devon qui n'en finissaient pas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'on avait eu du temps pour nous depuis ces six derniers mois !_

Lance rentrait souvent très tard à la maison, épuisé par ses vols longue distance entre Johto et Hoenn à dos de dracolosse. Environ 500 kilomètres à vol d'oiseau tout de même !

Alors je le laissait dormir tranquillement, réprimant mon envie de le réveiller et de le stimuler un minimum afin de provoquer une réaction de sa part.

Ses trois années à ses côtés m'avaient appris à être persistant et à toujours l'encourager. A lui montrer que je voulais vraiment son attention et plus et affinités. L'exciter n'est pas vraiment difficile pour moi, lui donner envie de passer à l'acte était une toute autre histoire en revanche !

_Lance n'est pas un homme démonstratif et débordant d'affection, enfin envers les gens qui l'entourent surtout car c'est tout le contraire avec ses pokemon ! pas étonnant que la plupart des personnes pensent qu'il ne vit qu'avec ses pokemon vu la relation fusionnelle qu'il entretient avec ses monstres à écailles._

_Donc je devais constamment l'encourager et amorcer les situations érotiques._

Je ne lui en voulait pas,

_Lance n'a pas conscience de l'attirance qu'il possède, je ne suis pas jaloux mais à voir comment certains et certaines le regardent la bouche ouverte comme si il était un bout de viande m'agace franchement parfois. Mais je me rassure en me disant que je suis le seul à pouvoir l'approcher comme je le fais._

_Moi et aussi Cynthia visiblement..._

Quoique, vu comment il était tout chamboulé hier soir je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à aller plus loin avec elle pour le moment.

Et pourtant, en le voyant débarquer dans la chambre sans rien sur le dos, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas dormir de la nuit !

J'ai eu un peu de mal à lui cacher ma déception d'ailleurs.

_Lance a un contrôle inhumain sur ses hormones et c'est franchement frustrant !_

_L'éducation qu'il a reçu de sa famille à Blackthorn City y est pour beaucoup je le sais et Clair me le confirme à chaque fois que nous discutons ensembles de ces choses là._

Ah Clair … elle s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup pour son cousin.

Quand elle a découvert pour nous deux, je fus très étonné qu'elle me prenne dans les bras avec une joie et un soulagement ouvertement affiché que je ne lui connaissait pas !

Elle m'a toute de suite accepté comme un membre de sa famille ; là encore elle n'était pas une inconnue, mais qu'elle soit au courant pour moi et Lance et qu'elle accepte sans poser de question m'a réellement soulagé.

J'oublie souvent qu'il est plus jeune que moi ; deux ans n'est pourtant pas une grande différence d'âge mais cela peut jouer dans certaines circonstances. Il manque d'expérience dans certains domaines mais s'applique à le cacher très efficacement.

_Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses._

Lance est un leader né, il respire l'assurance et la crainte sur le champ de bataille. Beaucoup le respecte pour sa force et son habilité à manier d'une poigne de fer la Ligue pokemon du Plateau Indigo, après tout il doit gérer deux régions à la fois !

Mais ses responsabilités l'écrasent bien souvent et ça il ne l'avouera jamais, refusant pas pure fierté de déléguer à quiconque le moindre de ses devoirs envers la Ligue.

Je ne peux pas en dire autant, Hoenn est une vaste région composé d'un archipel d'îles avec un réseau de villes plutôt récentes, tout comme nos arènes mais heureusement je ne suis pas seul à tout gérer. Wallace prend beaucoup de mes responsabilités, d'autant plus que je dois gérer la société de mon père, étant moi-même le vice-président, surtout que celui-ci a clairement sous-entendu que j'allais reprendre le flambeau à sa retraite.

_Et bien sûr j'ai accepté. Que pouvais je faire d'autre !_

_Là encore j'ai été préparé toute ma vie à cette éventualité._

Notre travail nous a rapproché, enfin je devrais dire, nous a amené à nous revoir très souvent surtout.

J'ai connu Lance quand nous étions enfants, mon père avait des relations avec le Clan de Blackthorn pour des raison commerciales.

_C'est une famille très puissante et vraiment très très traditionnelle._

_J'ai vraiment eu peur qu'ils rejettent Lance s'ils apprenaient notre relation. Mais Clair veille toujours au grain. Elle a beau avoir un sacré caractère, elle n'en reste pas moins dévouée à Lance comme le ferai une grande sœur._

_Je ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qu'elle fait pour nous._

Quittant la salle de bain le plus discrètement possible, j'entrepris de préparer le petit-déjeuner, m'assurant qu'il restait assez de café pour nous deux. Avalant en vitesse quelques toasts et une orange, j'ai repris mes pokemon et quittais la maison en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte trop fort.

J'allais faire appel à mon kaorine pour me téléporter à la Ligue quand une idée me traversa l'esprit, je fis marche arrière et j'ouvrais à nouveau la porte de la maison en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas trop fort.

Attrapant un bout de papier et un stylo, je griffonnais une note et la plaçait en évidence sur le comptoir de la cuisine, près de la cafetière.

_**« Lance,** _

_**Avant que je n'oublie, peux tu passer prendre Winona à Fortree city. Elle voulait te parler de son altaria, ça te donnera l'occasion d'être tranquille un moment avant que tu ne viennes avec elle à l'arène de Wallace cet après-midi.** _

_**Je t'aime,** _

_**Steven »** _

Rassuré, j'ai finalement quitté notre maison, direction Evergrande City.

Je préférais me téléporter, la tempête s'était calmée mais le vent restait frais et violent et je n'avais aucune envie de froisser mes vêtements, il fallait que je reste présentable.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kaorine et moi réapparaissions dans le hall principale du bâtiment de la Ligue.

Je quittais rapidement l'endroit en esquivant l'infirmière du centre pokemon rattachée à la Ligue. Celle-ci était incroyablement bavarde et je n'avais pas le temps de discuter avec elle.

Marchant d'un pas rapide tout en prenant soin de rappeler mon pokemon dans sa pokéball, j'ai descendu la grande allée de marches pour me diriger vers l'hôtel où séjournait Cynthia.

Dans le hall d'accueil je découvris Wallace et Cynthia en pleine discussion, assis sur une banquette du hall. Visiblement ces deux là m'attendaient depuis un petit moment.

_Moi qui pensait être trop matinal …_

_J'avais pris la peine d'envoyer un message à Wallace avant d'aller me coucher hier, c'était la moindre des choses et Cynthia m'en aurait voulu de ne pas l'avoir prévenu de sa présence._

« Ah Steven ! » m’accueillit Wallace avec emphase tout en se levant et en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras.

Je lui sourit et lui répondit à son invitation en le prenant dans les bras sous le regard amusé de Cynthia.

Le personnel et les clients de l'hôtel ne faisaient pas attention à nous, ayant l'habitude de nous voir réagir de cette façon l'un envers l'autre Wallace et moi.

En tant que Champions, nous formions un duo inséparable et facilement reconnaissable pour les habitants de notre région.

Cynthia se leva à son tour, visiblement prête à partir.

« très chère, êtes vous prête ? » lui demanda t il en lui baisant la main.

Elle gloussa à son attitude et hocha la tête. Wallace nous prit tous deux par un bras en nous traînant gentiment dehors.

« Ah » dit il en respirant à plein poumons l'air marin.

« Bien, je suppose que sans surprise tu t'es échappé de chez toi sans réveiller ton dragon resté tranquillement au chaud sous la couette. » me murmura t il à l'oreille.

« Wallace ... » j'ai soupiré.

_Et ça y est, il commençait déjà avec ses réflexions, à peine notre petite sortie entamée !_

Cynthia me regarda avec un drôle de sourire. Comme s'il elle avait entendu notre échange.

« Vous attendiez depuis quand ? » j'ai demandé, un peu nerveux.

« Depuis des lustres mon frère ! Notre délicieuse collègue de Sinnoh ici présente m'a fait l'agréable surprise de m'appeler ce matin même, m'invitant à une inattendue sortie shopping vu que visiblement tu l'aurais convié sans m'en informer au préalable, à ma petite réunion entre amis dans mon humble domaine cet après midi même ! Franchement Steven je suis outré ! Comment oses tu exiger d'une Lady un telle demande et de lui imposer tes choix ? Oh mais je te pardonne, après tout tu n'as pas vraiment d'expérience en matière de femmes vu que tu préfères les hommes... »

« Wallace, pitié ne commence pas. » j'ai soupiré

« Oh mille excuse, j'ai gaffé ! » dit il en mettant une main devant sa bouche, réellement choquée cette fois ci, il regarda Cynthia, horrifié.

La tendance naturelle de Wallace à dramatiser n'importe quelle situation n'était un secret pour personne, et même si j'y étais habitué, son attitude de _drama queen_ et de diva avait toujours mis mes nerfs à rude épreuve.

« Ce n'est rien, elle sait que je suis gay Wallace, reste calme tout va bien. »

Il se détendit un peu en voyant Cynthia hocher la tête à mes paroles.

« Me voilà rassuré de me savoir en présence d'oreilles compréhensives, moi et ma langue … mais n'allez pas croire que je ne sais pas garder un secret ! Au contraire ! Mais là encore Cynthia n'est pas une étrangère. » dit il

Et il continua de marcher en nous tenant par le bras moi et Cynthia et en continuant à parler dramatiquement.

« J'ose espérer que _ta tendre moitié_ quittera sa tanière aujourd'hui et tiendra sa promesse. »

« Il viendra. je lui ai laissé une note dans la cuisine, il ira chercher Winona avant de venir à Sootopolis. » je lui ai assuré en le regardant.

Wallace écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu oses confier ma dulcinée à ce …. »

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, le défiant de terminer ce qu'il allait dire.

« Winona ? La Gym Leader de Fortree Ctiy c'est bien ça ? » intervint Cynthia, curieuse.

« Ma Dulcinée, la brise d'été qui hante mon esprit jour et nuit ! Mon lovdisc des airs, ma milobellus volante ! » répondit Wallace en exhalant bruyamment.

_Quel comédien !_

Cynthia se mit à rire doucement « je vois... »

« Et oui, pardonne moi très chère mais mon cœur n'est plus à prendre ! Hélas j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. »

« De ta vie, rien que ça ... » je n'ai pu m'empêcher de dire avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bon il est vrai, je suis d'humeur volage et je collectionne les conquêtes pour mon plaisir et alors ? En amour, je n'ai d'yeux pour une seule femme, ma merveilleuse Winona. » admit il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Wallace nous amena sur les quais, là où il avait amarrer son bateau submersible.

_Un cadeau de mon père, tout droit sortit des laboratoires de Devon._

Pendant que nous prenions place à bord, il continuait à raconter sa vie à une Cynthia très attentive.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel en soupirant ... et ça allait être comme ça toute la journée ….

« Tu collectionnes ? » demanda t elle, visiblement pas le moins du monde choquée par les paroles de Wallace.

« Absolument très chère, je collectionne les partenaire masculins. »

« Mais tu aimes Winona ... » dit elle en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras.

_Elle me rappelait Lance de cette façon. Il avait dit exactement la même chose quand Wallace lui avait parlé de Winona la première fois._

« Oui, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. » dit il, énigmatique, tout en démarrant le moteur.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vérifier tous les systèmes de son embarcation, après tout je l'avais conçu en grande partie.

Wallace vit Cynthia me suivre des yeux.

« Oh ne t'en fais pour lui, notre maître de l'acier est un ingénieur de génie, il vérifie juste que ce qu'il a créé grâce à son cerveau en constante ébullition fonctionne à la perfection, comme toujours. »

« Créé ? »

« Oui, ma belle, vois tu notre Champion ici présent, non content d'être un redoutable dresseur et maître de pokemon de type acier et roche, un collectionneur de cailloux rares et cher et d'être l'héritier d'une société multinationale ; a un penchant pour la mécanique. »

« Ingénierie Wallace, ingénierie. Je ne bricole pas, je conçois. »

« Oh mille excuses votre éminence, pardonne mon modeste savoir. »

« Pff ... »

J'ai répondu avant d'aller visiter la cale.

Le reste du voyage vers Lilycove city se passa sans trop d'encombre, la mer étant encore légèrement agitée. Enfin il ne pleuvait pas c'était déjà un exploit !

J'ai préféré me concentrer sur les réparations mineures que je devais effectuer (il ne manquerait plus que nous restions coincés au fond de l'eau avec cet engin !) plutôt que d'entendre une énième fois les hauts et les bas qui constituaient la vie sentimentale de Wallace.

Non pas que cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir !

Mon meilleur ami me racontant tout, et dans les moindres détails malheureusement pour moi.

C'était sa façon à lui de s’immiscer dans mas vie privée (car à cause de ça je me sentais obligé de partager mes secrets avec lui.)

enfin pas tous.

Il le savait, et je marchais dans son jeu ! … et c'était comme ça depuis le collège ! s'en était devenue une vieille habitude de toute manière.

Quand Wallace avait appris pour nous deux, Lance en avait fait les frais plus d'une fois.

Wallace avait bien crut réellement y passer une fois. Il avait dépasser les bornes et Lance avait vu rouge, ne supportant pas les insinuations de Wallace et sa façon de le tester pour savoir s'il était digne de moi.

Depuis ce jour, mon meilleur ami prenait un malin plaisir à me taquiner moi plutôt que mon compagnon mais ne manquait jamais une occasion pour le défier quand même, la tentation était trop fort comme il disait.

Lance ne détestait pas Wallace, il s'en méfait comme la peste !

L'exubérance clairement affiché de mon meilleur ami le déstabilisait énormément, lui qui était si timide et si peu apte à montrer ouvertement ses sentiments aux autres.

Des bruits de pas me sortirent de mes pensées, Cynthia venait de descendre dans la cale, là où je me trouvais à réparer un circuit d'alimentation endommagé par l'eau de mer.

« Ah tu es là. » dit elle avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu fuis Wallace ? »

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment, mais il est parfois... »

« Trop bavard ? » j'ai répondu à sa place.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Non pas que ça me déplaise. »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Et encore nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à Lilycove. » j'ai regardé le cadran de ma montre, d'après mes estimations nous devrions arriver dans une dizaines de minutes.

Elle m'observa curieusement en pointant un doigt vers moi.

« Toi aussi tu l'a fuis ! »

« Pas vraiment, je suis habitué à son flot de paroles, il sait que même si je ne reste pas constamment près de lui, j'écouterai quand même ce qu'il a à me dire tôt ou tard. Il est patient pour ça. »

« Non, toi tu es patient. » rétorqua elle en me pointant son index sur la poitrine.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance surtout, je pense que c'est juste l'habitude de le côtoyer. » j'ai répondu en haussant les épaules.

« Et Lance ? » demanda t elle, curieuse.

« Tu dois t'en douter, c'est un peu tendu entre ces deux là. Même après toutes ces années à se côtoyer. »

« J'imagine bien. » dit elle en riant doucement. »

Le bateau s'arrêta soudain et Wallace apparut dans les escaliers.

« My lady, gentleman, nous sommes arrivés à destination. » déclara Wallace avec un large sourire.

Comme je l'imaginais, nous avons passé le reste de la matinée à faire de le tour des boutiques. Wallace en tête, rentrait dans tous les magasins qu'il affectionnait, les gérants et vendeuses étaient tellement habitués à le voir débarquer, qu'à chacun de nos arrêts dans une nouvelle boutique, tous se précipitaient pour le servir.

_Wallace adorait être le centre de l'attention, heureusement pour moi d'ailleurs car il me permettait de passer plus ou moins inaperçu lorsque nous étions tous les deux quelque part._

J'ai regardé le cadran de ma montre un énième fois, me demandant ce que pouvait bien faire mon compagnon à cette heure-ci.

Sans doute en train d'entraîner son léviator rouge quelque part en pleine mer, surfant sur non dos comme il en avait l'habitude, ses autres pokemon le suivant dans le ciel et peut être même en compagnie de Drake.

Je trouvais la couleur chromatique de son pokemon vraiment magnifique, ses écailles écarlates reflétaient à la perfection la chevelure carmin de son maître. Tout bien réfléchit, si Lance était bel et bien en train de surfer à cette heure-ci, il avait dû prendre son autre léviator, beaucoup moins voyant donc plus discret.

Lui qui détestait être voyant.

_Mais bon, un homme roux de 1m92 portant une longue cape noir ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, avec ou sans cape d'ailleurs...._

Une main surgit dans mon champ de vision, me faisant cligner des yeux.

« Steven ? Tu es avec nous ou bien en train d'imaginer quelles fantaisies tu pourrais bien faire à ton dragon adoré ce soir ? »

« Que, pardon ? » j'ai répliqué d'une voix sèche.

Décidément, Wallace tentait de mettre ma patience à rude épreuve ou bien ?

J'ai jeté des coups d’œil de part et d'autre, un peu anxieux à l'idée que quelqu'un nous entende.

« Relaxe, personne ne fait attention à nous » déclara Wallace en secouant la main. Comme s'il avait lut dans mes pensées …

« C'est la pleine lune en ce moment alors je te pose la question. » continua t il en haussant les épaules avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le blanc en croisant ses longues jambes.

Nous attendions que Cynthia essaie un des maillots de bain que Wallace avait sélectionné pour elle dans cette boutique.

J'ai soupiré bruyamment en secouant la tête.

« Tu me fatigues avec ton histoire de pleine lune. »

« Bah quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Enfin Steven mon cher, depuis le temps tu devrais savoir, je m'y connais en matière de lune et je peux te dire que je ne me trompe jamais pour ces choses là. »

« Pff, c'est complètement stupide ce que tu avances je te l'ai déjà dit. De la pure théorie !»

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai conseillé quand même n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui mais- »

« Et ça n'a pas marché, même comme ça ? »

« Non … mais- »

« Tu as compté depuis quand ? »

« Trois semaines... » j'ai murmuré.

Wallace claqua des doigts.

« Ah tu vois ? Tu vois que j'avais raison ! Il a un cycle lunaire ! Depuis le temps que je te le dit ! Tu es en train de me prouver que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne ! »

« C'est complètement absurde. » j'ai rétorqué, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, pour quoi ça serait absurde ? Mon esprit à moi est bien en résonance avec l'océan, je ne vois pas pourquoi d'autres personnes sur cette Terre ne posséderaient pas une sensibilité comparable ? »

« Toi ce n'est pas pareil, tu ... »

« Quoi moi ? Ah parce que je suis un descendant du peuple ancien de Sootopolis que tu penses que c'est normal pour moi de ressentir l'appel de l'océan, que c'est dans mon sang ? Oh Kyogre, Steven arrête d'argumenter ! Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas par la science ou la logique. »

« Tout a une explication. » j'ai répliquer en le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_Je suis cartésien, j'ai un esprit pratique et la logique est ma raison d'être. Les phénomènes mystiques ou inexplicables sont une source d'angoisse pour moi et malgré toutes les choses que j'ai déjà vu et faites dans ma vie, j'ai toujours trouvé une solution, une explication scientifique._

« Oui, même au mystère de comment tu as pu tenir trois ans déjà en sa compagnie quasi constante sans devenir dingue, sérieux Steven je te respecte, Il est l'homme le plus frustrant que je n'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie ! Comment fais tu pour tenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas ... »

« L'amour rend aveugle, ça c'est vrai pour ton cas ! »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je l'aime c'est tout, il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter. »

« Je ne te parle pas de sentiment mon cher, mais de sexe. »

J'ai caché mon visage dans mes mains.

_Et ça y est il recommençait avec ça … dès le matin !_

« Wallace, pitié. »

« Je suis très sérieux Steve, ce n'est pas normal ! _**Il**_ n'est pas normal ! »

« Oh tu sais très bien que si. Seulement ... »

« Seulement quoi ? Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas- »

« Combien de temps que quoi ? » demanda Cynthia, revenant vers nous avec une pile de vêtements plié soigneusement sur le bras.

« Oh rien de bien important très chère, je demandais seulement à Steven depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait une partie de jambes en l'air histoire d'entretenir sa machine. » répondit nonchalamment mon meilleur ami pour mon plus grand embarras. »

Elle haussa un sourcil et s'assit à côté de moi.

« Steven ? » dit elle, je pouvais sentir l'inquiétude sincère dans sa voix.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de me lever brusquement.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » vous avez faim ? Parce que moi je commence à avoir l'estomac qui crie famine...

Cynthia et Wallace échangèrent un regard.

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. » déclara t elle en se dirigeant vers la caisse. »

« Oh attendez une minute, nous n'avons pas encore fait les magasins de la rue d'en face ! »

Cynthia gloussa légèrement.

« Je te remercie Wallace mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut ici même et cela grâce à toi. »

« Oh vraiment ? Mais tu n'as qu'essayé que 15 maillots ... » dit il en faisant la moue.

« Et c'est bien assez déjà ! » dit elle en riant mais cependant d'une voix ferme qui ne laissait place à aucun autre argument.

Une fois sortit de la boutique, Wallace nous traîna sur la terrasse d'un restaurant branché qu'il connaissait bien. Tellement bien que les serveurs accoururent vers nous avec de larges sourires.

Passant devant une file de clients ahuris et bouche bée, les serveurs nous placèrent dans l'un des coins du restaurant les plus calmes qui soit, séparé du reste de la salle par des brises-vues en bois tressé.

« Où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Donc je disais à Steven de remédier le plus vite possible à un problème épineux que je dirai récurrent hélas pour son bien-être. »

« Oh je t'en prie... » j'ai maugréé.

Cynthia remua le contenu de son verre en m'observant attentivement.

Ses yeux perçants, brillants de compréhension et d'intelligence étaient difficiles à soutenir. J'essayais tout de même de ne pas baisser mes yeux.

« Oh ? Tu fais ça aussi toi ? » déclara Wallace, amusé.

« Hm ? » dit elle distraitement.

« Ce regard si intense que la majorité des gens préfèrent fuir de peur de craquer littéralement et de tout déballer dans la seconde même ce qu'il ne savent pas. Oh ! Je veux un duel entre vous deux ! »

« Nous deux ? »

« Oui toi et … » il s'approcha de son oreille gauche « Sa bouillotte de lit importée de Johto. »

Elle ria doucement.

« Je vois … »

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

« Est- ce qu'il est au courant ? »

« Bien sûr, Wallace est mon meilleur ami. »

« Oh, donc je présume que tu parlais de Lance depuis toute à l'heure ? » dit elle en s'adressant à Wallace.

« Chut pas si fort ! Tu vas l'invoquer sinon ! » s'exclama t il en baissant la voix et en regardant derrière lui avec une expression inquiète.

« Wallace ! » je l'ai réprimandé.

« Oh, alors tu es au courant ? » dit il dans un murmure, revenant à Cynthia.

« Oui, enfin je suis au courant que depuis hier. »

« Hier ? Le meeting ? Sérieusement ? » s'exclama t il, choqué.

« Cynthia est venue dîner à la maison. »

« Oh ? »

« Lance à préparé le dîner. » dit elle avec un sourire entendu.

« Voyez vous ça ? Et depuis quand ton Dragon Master est un homme de maison ? »

« N'importe quoi ... »

« Il y a autre chose, non ? »

J'ai soupiré.

« On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher. »

« Correction, tu ne peux rien me cacher mon cher. »

J'ai hésité. Mettre Wallace au courant des mes futurs projets pour nous trois maintenant était une mauvaise idée, mais d'un autre côté, autant qu'il soit au courant dès maintenant pour éviter toute situation gênante. Wallace savait garder un secret quand il le fallait. J'avais confiance en lui.

Cynthia me serra la main en dessous de la table, attirant mon intention. Elle me dévisagea un moment. Elle était troublée, appréhendant ce que j'allais dire.

Mais elle me devança.

« Disons que nous sommes en train d'approfondir nos relations extra professionnelles. » Dit elle en me regardant, comme pour me demander d'approuver ce qu'elle venait juste de dire.

J'ai hoché la tête sans un mot.

« Oh vraiment ? » dit il en lançant un regard lourd de sens.

« Cela ne concerne que nous Wallace, je te prierai de ne pas interférer ni d'en parler à qui que ce soit. »

« Par Rayquaza ! Steven ! Je ne te savais pas si débauché ! Quoique réflexion faite ... » il se tourna vers Cynthia « Mais quelle surprise ! Franchement moi qui pensait que tu étais si sage ... » s'exclama t il, faussement déçu.

Cynthia lui lança un regard malicieux avant de lui sourire d'un manière arrogante.

« Moi qui pensait que tu pouvais cerner les gens d'un seul regard je suis quelque peu décontenancée mon cher Wallace. »

Wallace ne put cacher son étonnement, moi aussi à vrai dire. Je n'imaginais pas Cynthia si malicieuse.


	11. Cynthia

Réveillée de bonne heure, je me suis préparée pour la journée qui m'attendait.

A vrai dire j'avais eu un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit, ressassant les événements de la veille, tout tourbillonnait tellement dans ma tête.

Las de lutter contre le sommeil en observant la mer sur le balcon de la terrasse de ma chambre, j'ai fini par aller me coucher, un peu frigorifiée.

Avant que je m'endorme et que j'oublie, je me suis faite une note mentale : il fallait que j'appelle Wallace pour le prévenir. C'était la moindre des choses même si Steven m'avait promis de le faire, je me sentais obligée.

Attendant tout de même huit heures du matin pour envoyer un message à Wallace, espérant ne pas le réveiller.

À peine quelques minutes après l'envoi de mon texto, je fus surprise d'entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je décrochais immédiatement en voyant l'identifiant.

_**« Cynthia très chère ! »**_ fit la voix suave de Wallace sortant de l'appareil.

« J'espère au moins que je ne t'es pas réveillé. »

_**« Oh non rassure toi, je suis matinal. Dès que j'entends le chant des goélise je suis sur pied. Que me vaut ton message ? »** _

« Et bien, est-ce que Steven t'as mis au courant ? »

_**« Oh pour cet après-midi tu veux dire? Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, cet homme est consciencieux jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Mais je me dois de m'indigner, enfin ma chère comment as tu pu accepter une telle requête ? »** _

« Pardon ? »

_**« Oui jeune lady, il ne t'a pas laisser le choix ! Ah … il a vraiment changé de caractère depuis ces derniers temps... ah ! on se demande bien pourquoi ! »** _

« Hm ? »

_**« Oh non très chère, ce n'est rien, je divague, je divague … bref, il est absolument urgent que l'on fasse les boutiques toi et moi ! Enfin je ne vais pas te laisser sans rien à te mettre sur le dos ah ça non ! »** _

J'ai étouffé mon rire en portant une main sur ma bouche.

**« êtes tu prête ? »**

_« Oui._

_**« Bien dans ce cas j'arrive de suite ! »** _

et sur ce, il raccrocha.

_Quel personnage ce Wallace !_

Je préparais un petit sac et quittais ma chambre d'hôtel pour attendre mon collègue d'Hoenn dans le hall principal, surtout pour lui épargner de me chercher partout.

Environ vingt minutes plus tard, je le voyais débarquer dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer, habillé d'un jean blanc et d'une chemise violette, ses cheveux céladon coiffés dans son habituel béret blanc ne laissant dépasser que quelques mèches élégamment coiffées.

_Plutôt sobre pour Wallace !_

« Cynthia très chère ! » s'exclama t il en venant vers moi.

Je me suis levée pour l'accueillir, il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bonjour Wallace, tu as fais vite ! »

« Oh ce n'est rien, Evergrande n'est pas vraiment loin de Sootopolis à dos de Milobellus.

J'ai haussé un sourcil, l'observant attentivement, il n'était pas mouillé.

Il vit mon air et plissa ses yeux.

« Je plaisante voyons, je n'ai pas surfé sur le dos de Mily pour venir jusqu'ici, je ne voulais pas froissé ses écailles et gâcher mon brushing ! »

_Ah là je retrouvais ce bon vieux Wallace ! Son apparence d'abord._

« Oh vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, sois toujours présentable et impeccable pour ton public. J'applique les principes de mon mentor à la lettre depuis si longtemps que j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours fait cela. »

_Je lui ai sourit, Wallace était quelqu'un d'unique. Malgré ses manières extravagantes il restait un dresseur de pokemon redoutable, alliant force et élégance en toute circonstances._

_Nous nous étions affrontés plusieurs fois déjà lors de tournois ou de rassemblements moins officiels, la grâce de son milobellus n'avait d'égal que sa puissance ! Mon carchacrok se rappelle encore douloureusement de son laser glace d'ailleurs !_

Croisant ses jambes d'une manière élégante, il reprit la conversation.

« Je suis surprit que notre chère _tête d'acier_ ne soit pas encore là ! Ou bien serait il retenu quelque part ? ... »

Mais soudain il se leva d'un bon

« Ah Steven ! » s'exclama Wallace en sautant sur ses pieds prestement.

Steven venait effectivement d'arriver dans le hall de l'hôtel, je l'ai trouvé un peu confus avant que Wallace ne l'attrape dans une étreinte digne d'un ursaring.

Heureusement, les manières du Gym Leader ne semblaient pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Peut être que les hoenniens étaient habitués à voir leurs champions s'afficher de la sorte.

Ce n'était pas plus mal pour nous trois.

Je me suis levée à mon tour en prenant mon sac, autant y aller maintenant.

« très chère, êtes vous prête ? » me demanda Wallace en me baisant la main.

J'ai rit à son geste si protocolaire et hochais la tête. Wallace nous prit tous deux par un bras tout en nous traînant gentiment dehors.

« Ah » dit il en respirant à plein poumons l'air marin.

« Bien, je suppose que sans surprise tu t'es échappé de chez toi sans réveiller ton dragon resté tranquillement au chaud sous la couette. » lui murmura t il à l'oreille.

« Wallace ... » soupira Steven, semblant ennuyé.

Je le regardait en lui faisant un sourire en coin, je savais pertinemment de qui Wallace parlait mais bien sûr, lui n'était pas au courant des événements de la veille.

« Vous attendiez depuis quand ? » demanda Steven, un peu nerveux.

« Depuis des lustres mon frère ! Notre délicieuse collègue de Sinnoh ici présente m'a fait l'agréable surprise de m'appeler ce matin même, m'invitant à une inattendue sortie shopping vu que visiblement tu l'aurais convié sans m'en informer au préalable, à ma petite réunion entre amis dans mon humble domaine cet après midi même ! Franchement Steven je suis outré ! Comment oses tu exiger d'une Lady une telle demande et de lui imposer tes choix ? Oh mais je te pardonne, après tout tu n'as pas vraiment d'expérience en matière de femmes vu que tu préfères les hommes... »

« Wallace, pitié ne commence pas. » Soupira t il.

« Oh mille excuses, j'ai gaffé ! » dit il en mettant une main devant sa bouche, réellement choquée cette fois-ci, il me regarda, horrifié.

« Ce n'est rien, elle sait que je suis gay Wallace, reste calme tout va bien. » Intervint Steven très calmement.

J'ai hoché la tête.

_Bien sûr que je le savais, toute la Ligue le savait ! Tous les Élites le savaient, tous les gym leaders le savaient, même ceux de ma région …_

« Me voilà rassuré de me savoir en présence d'oreilles compréhensives, moi et ma langue … mais n'allez pas croire que je ne sais pas garder un secret ! Au contraire ! Mais là encore Cynthia n'est pas une étrangère. » poursuit Wallace, visiblement soulagé.

Et il continua de marcher en nous tenant par le bras moi et Steven et en continuant à parler dramatiquement.

« J'ose espérer que _ta tendre moitié_ quittera sa tanière aujourd'hui et tiendra sa promesse. » Demanda curieusement le Gym Leader.

« Il viendra. je lui ai laissé une note dans la cuisine, il ira chercher Winona avant de venir à Sootopolis. » assura Steven en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Wallace écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu oses confier ma dulcinée à ce …. »

Alors Steven lui jeta un regard noir, le défiant de terminer sa phrase.

Je n'avais jamais vu Steven agir de cette façon. Il n'appréciait visiblement pas que l'on s'attaque à Lance et les insinuations de Wallace l'avaient piqué au vif immédiatement.

Je décidais d'intervenir pour calmer les choses entre ces deux là.

« Winona ? La Gym Leader de Fortree Ctiy c'est bien ça ? » j'ai demandé, curieuse.

Wallace soupira, le regard au loin.

« Ma Dulcinée, la brise d'été qui hante mon esprit jour et nuit ! Mon lovdisc des airs, ma milobellus volante ! » répondit Wallace en exhalant bruyamment.

Je me mise à rire doucement « je vois... »

« Et oui, pardonne moi très chère mais mon cœur n'est plus à prendre ! Hélas j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie. »

« De ta vie, rien que ça ... » déclara Steven avec un sourire moqueur.

« Bon il est vrai, je suis d'humeur volage et je collectionne les conquêtes pour mon plaisir et alors ? En amour, je n'ai d'yeux pour une seule femme, ma merveilleuse Winona. » admit il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

Wallace nous amena sur les quais, là où il avait amarrer son bateau.

Pendant que nous prenions place à bord, il continuait à me raconter sa vie comme si nous étions seuls.

« Tu collectionnes ? » j'ai alors demandé, peu surprise d'entendre une telle déclaration venant de sa part.

« Absolument très chère, je collectionne les partenaire masculins. »

« Mais tu aimes Winona ... » j'ai répété en croisant les bras.

_Je dois dire que Wallace avait une vision des plus complexes des relations amoureuses pour moi, mais là encore j'étais mal placée pour dire cela..._

« Oui, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. » dit il, énigmatique, tout en démarrant le moteur.

_Ah Wallace et sa mystérieuse philosophie de vie ...Un truc de sootopolitain sans doute .._

Je vis Steven se diriger à l'intérieur du bateau comme s'il en connaissait les moindres recoins.

Wallace suivit mon regard, amusé.

« Oh ne t'en fais pour lui, notre maître de l'acier est un ingénieur de génie, il vérifie juste que ce qu'il a créé grâce à son cerveau en constante ébullition fonctionne à la perfection, comme toujours. »

« Créé ? » j'ai demandé, curieuse.

« Oui, ma belle, vois tu notre Champion ici présent, non content d'être un redoutable dresseur et maître de pokemon de type acier et roche, un collectionneur de cailloux rares et cher et d'être l'héritier d'une société multinationale ; a un penchant pour la mécanique. »

« Ingénierie Wallace, ingénierie. Je ne bricole pas, je conçois. »

« Oh mille excuses votre éminence, pardonne mon modeste savoir. »

« Pff ... » répondit Steven avant de disparaître à l'intérieur du bateau.

Steven me semblait particulièrement agité aujourd'hui. Lui qui était d'un naturel si calme d'habitude.

Wallace démarra alors le moteur de son embarcation et bientôt nous fûmes au large des côtes d'Evergrande, en pleine mer d'Hoenn.

Le maître des pokemon aquatiques était dans son élément, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il continua à discuter avec moi. J'étais restée près de lui, ne sachant où aller.

« Alors, où nous emmènes tu ? » je lui ai demandé en m'installant sur un siège près de lui.

« Au paradis des accros de la mode, à Lilycove City ! »

_Ah oui, tout un programme !_

« Intéressant. » j'ai répondu, en essayant d'être aussi enthousiaste que lui.

« Tu verras, il y a des merveilles ! Et j'aimerai te trouver quelque chose digne de ton standing très chère. »

« Mon standing ? Oh Wallace je crois que tu me sur-estime un peu trop là. »

« Absolument pas ! Tu es la reine de Sinnoh, et une reine mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux. Laisse moi choisir pour toi, ce serait un honneur. »

« … si tu insistes tant ... » j'ai soupiré.

« Tout pour toi, ma sublime demoiselle. »

_je lui ai sourit bêtement. Quel charmeur ce Wallace !_

En voyant un groupe de Wailord et de wailmer au loin, Wallace commença à parler de la faune marine de sa région. Il était quasiment inépuisable sur le sujet ! Bien que très passionnant, il me rappelait immanquablement ce genre de documentaires diffusés par les chaînes de télévision culturelles, vous savez ceux que l'on trouve intéressants mais tellement longs ....

_Ne s'arrêtait il jamais de parler ?_

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi lors de nos meetings inter régionaux entre champions, Sidney et Phoebe tentaient soit de le distraire ou de l'empêcher de parler ! Enfin Glacia et Drake y parvenaient sans prononcer un seul mot, d'un seul regard.

Wallace étant trop respectueux et polit pour ne pas répliquer, il attendait très souvent la fin du meeting pour délier sa langue en nous faisant profiter de son bavardage incessant.

Je me suis excusée un instant et je suis partis explorer un peu son bateau à la recherche de Steven.

Descendant les marches menant à la cale, je l'aperçut bientôt s'affairant sur quelque chose.

« Ah tu es là. » j'ai déclaré avec un soupir.

Il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi.

« Tu fuis Wallace ? » demanda t il un peu amusé.

« Je l'apprécie beaucoup, vraiment, mais il est parfois... »

« Trop bavard ? » m'a t il répondu.

J'ai esquisser un sourire.

_Décidément il était doué pour savoir ce que les gens pensaient !_

« Non pas que ça me déplaise. » j'ai répliqué.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Et encore nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé à Lilycove. » Il regarda le cadran de sa montre, « d'après mes estimations nous devrions arriver dans une dizaines de minutes. »

J'ai pointé un index ver lui.

« Toi aussi tu l'a fuis ! »

« Pas vraiment, je suis habitué à son flot de paroles, il sait que même si je ne reste pas constamment près de lui, j'écouterai quand même ce qu'il a à me dire tôt ou tard. Il est patient pour ça. » m'a t il répondu.

« Non, toi tu es patient. » j'ai rétorqué elle pointant mon index sur sa poitrine.

« C'est mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance surtout, je pense que c'est juste l'habitude de le côtoyer. » m'a t il répondu en haussant les épaules.

« Et Lance ? » j'ai demandé curieusement.

« Tu dois t'en douter, c'est un peu tendu entre ces deux là. Même après toutes ces années à se côtoyer. » dit il.

« J'imagine bien... » je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

Le bateau s'arrêta soudain et Wallace apparut dans les escaliers.

« My lady, gentleman, nous sommes arrivés à destination. » déclara Wallace avec un large sourire.

Sans plus attendre, Wallace nous traîna tous les trois dans les rues commerçantes de la ville. Il rentrait dans absolument tous les magasins dont les vitrines étaient les plus tape à l’œil.

Et il avait visiblement ses habitudes dans cette ville car pratiquement tous les vendeurs et commerçants que nous avons croisé le connaissaient et engageaient immédiatement la conversation avec lui comme le feraient de vieux amis.

En tant que Champion j'ai dû affronter la foule que ce soit dans les petites villes ou bien dans les immenses cités qui ne dorment jamais comme Veilstone ou Goldenrod City, et à chaque fois que je me faisais entourée par la foule, je priais pour ne pas être reconnue. La plupart du temps les passants étaient trop occupés par leurs propres occupations pour faire attention à moi.

La sensation d'anonymat que cela procure est plutôt relaxante ; Mais là encore elle ne dure jamais assez longtemps à mon goût sans qu'un dresseur ne vienne croiser ma route et s'égosillent en me pointant du doigt, si je suis seule, me forçant à trouver refuge n'importe où le plus rapidement possible.

Il me semblait que Steven et Wallace n'avaient pas ce genre de problème, que ce soit dans leur région natale ou à travers le monde. Je me souviens avoir emmené Steven visiter une exposition archéologique tranquillement sans que les paparazzis nous assaillent de toute part comme une meute de grahyenas affamés …

J'imagine que c'est parce que Steven est tellement calme et discret qu'il peut passer inaperçu à peu près partout, et Wallace ne faisant qu'attirer l'attention sur lui permettait à son meilleur ami de ne pas être trop inquiété par les dresseurs et les fans éventuels.

Je me suis surprise à imaginer comment cela se passerait il si Lance se trouverait avec ces deux là dans un même endroit ? Hum pas très bien sans aucun doute, enfin pour mon collègue de Johto surtout je suppose.

J'ai souvent ce sentiment que Lance est un peu comme moi. ne comprenant pas la soudaine célébrité qui nous entourent une fois que notre statut de Champion ait été officialisé en public je veux dire.

Tout cet engouement pour connaître le moindre de nos faits et gestes, à vouloir s'introduire dans nos vies privées en quête du moindre secret à dévoiler. Scruter le moindre de nos faits et gestes, attendre que l'on commette une erreur...

C'est beaucoup de pression quotidienne je dirais et je n'ai que peu d'expérience dans ce domaine n 'étant Champion titulaire que depuis quelques années seulement comparé à Lance par exemple qui apparemment était déjà un Elite alors que je voyageais encore dans tout Sinnoh pour entraîner mes pokemon et les faire évoluer en vue de participer aux tournois de la Ligue de Sinnoh !

Le rire clair et joyeux de Wallace me sortit de mes réflexions, j'avais été poussé dans une cabine d'essayage avec un assortiment de vêtements à essayer pour la troisième fois déjà.

J'entendais des éclats de voix, les deux hommes discutaient joyeusement en m'attendant. Enfin c'était surtout la voix de Wallace que j'entendais.

_Visiblement il était exaspéré par ce que lui racontait Steven car sa voix avait changé de ton et il commençait à devenir mélodramatique façon comédien de théâtre, tout bon maître de concours de beauté pokemon qu'il était !_

Je tendis l'oreille en me rhabillant le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas les faire attendre plus longtemps.

« Wallace, pitié. »

« Je suis très sérieux Steve, ce n'est pas normal ! _**Il**_ n'est pas normal ! »

« Oh tu sais très bien que si. Seulement ... »

« Seulement quoi ? Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas- »

Une fois mon débardeur et mon pantalon enfilé, je suis sortis de la cabine avec mon manteau noir plié sur le bras et la pile de vêtements par dessus.

« Combien de temps que quoi ? » J'ai alors demandé.

« Oh rien de bien important très chère, je demandais seulement à Steven depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas fait une partie de jambes en l'air histoire d'entretenir sa machine. » répondit nonchalamment Wallace.

J'ai haussé un sourcil et je pris l'initiative de m'asseoir à côté de Steven avec précaution.

Wallace était connu pour sa désinvolture et son esprit très ouvert, mais j'ai senti que quelque chose énervait Steven plus qu'il ne l'embarrassait.

« Steven ? » J'ai demandé un peu inquiète malgré moi.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lever brusquement.

« Vous avez vu l'heure ? » vous avez faim ? Parce que moi je commence à avoir l'estomac qui crie famine... » dit il subitement comme pour changer de sujet.

J'ai regardé Wallace qui me rendit mon regard de ses yeux bleus verts malicieux.

« Bonne idée, je meurs de faim. » J'ai alors déclaré en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

« Oh attendez une minute, nous n'avons pas encore fait les magasins de la rue d'en face ! »

Je me suis mise à rire.

« Je te remercie Wallace mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai trouvé ce qu'il me faut ici même et cela c'est grâce à toi. » j'ai déclaré en lui montrant la pile de vêtements pliés sur mon bras.

« Oh vraiment ? Mais tu n'as qu'essayé que 15 maillots de bain ... » dit il en faisant la moue.

« Et c'est bien assez déjà ! » j'ai répondu en riant.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne que notre sortie shopping avait duré assez longtemps comme cela, j'avais pitié pour le pauvre Steven qui endurait sans broncher depuis tout à l'heure.

Une fois mes achats effectués j'ai rejoint mes comparses devant la boutique, alors Wallace nous traîna vers la terrasse d'un restaurant plutôt chic.

Visiblement il était un habitué des lieux car le personnel vint à sa rencontre immédiatement.

Nous traitant en véritables V.I.P, nous passâmes devant une foule de gens attendant de pouvoir rentrer dans ce fameux restaurant.

J'ai essayé de faire abstraction de tous ces regards qui me dévisageaient mais ce fut difficile et je me suis senti gênée très rapidement.

Les serveurs nous placèrent dans l'un des coins du restaurant les plus calmes qui soient, séparé du reste de la salle par des brises-vues en bois tressé afin de nous assurer un peu plus de tranquillité bien que notre arrivée ne soit pas du tout passée inaperçue et même les serveurs commençaient à chuchoter entre eux en nous jetant des coups d’œil réguliers.

« Où en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Donc je disais à Steven de remédier le plus vite possible à un problème épineux que je dirai récurrent hélas pour son bien-être. » reprit Wallace comme si de rien n'était tout en prenant place autour de la table.

Steven m'aida à m'installer, comme tout bon gentleman avant de prendre place à côté de moi.

Sans rien avoir encore commandé, on nous apporta des rafraîchissements à peine assis.

« Oh je t'en prie... » soupira Steven

J'ai remué le contenu de mon verre en l'observant attentivement.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il n'était plus vraiment serein, et son attitude calme et posée risquait de voler en éclat à tout moment. Quoi qu’ai put lui dire Wallace, cela l'agaçait très fortement et il tentait de le cacher avec plus ou moins de succès.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, il était troublé, oui je n'avais plus de doute.

« Oh ? Tu fais ça aussi toi ? » déclara soudain Wallace, amusé.

« Hm ? » j'ai répondu distraitement.

« Ce regard si intense que la majorité des gens préfèrent fuir de peur de craquer littéralement et de tout déballer dans la seconde, même ce qu'il ne savent pas. Oh ! Je veux un duel entre vous deux ! »

« Nous deux ? » j'ai relevé.

« Oui toi et … » il s'approcha de mon oreille gauche « Sa bouillotte de lit importée de Johto. »

Je me suis mise à rire, tellement spontanément à ses paroles que je dû couvrir ma bouche.

_Sérieusement Wallace ! Qu'est ce que Lance t'avait fait pour que tu sois si remonté contre lui ? Ou bien serait-ce une pointe de jalousie ?_

« Je vois … »

Je me suis retournée à nouveau vers Steven.

« Est- ce qu'il est au courant ? » j'ai presque murmuré en désignant Wallace d'un signe de tête.

Je voulais confirmation avant de faire une énième gaffe.

« Bien sûr, Wallace est mon meilleur ami. » a t il répondu avec un sourire confiant.

« Oh, donc je présume que tu parlais de Lance depuis toute à l'heure ? » j'ai déclaré en s'adressant à Wallace.

« Chut pas si fort ! Tu vas l'invoquer sinon ! » s'exclama t il en baissant la voix et en regardant derrière lui avec une expression inquiète.

« Wallace ! » Le réprimanda Steven, n'appréciant pas du tout la plaisanterie.

« Oh, alors tu es au courant ? » dit il dans un murmure, revenant vers moi.

« Oui, enfin je suis au courant que depuis hier. » J'ai répondu avec précaution.

« Hier ? Le meeting ? Sérieusement ? » s'exclama t il, choqué.

« Cynthia est venue dîner à la maison. » déclara calmement Steven pour confirmer.

« Oh ? »

« Lance à préparé le dîner. » j'ai répondu avec un sourire entendu en repensant à hier.

« Voyez vous ça ? Et depuis quand ton Dragon Master est il un homme de maison ? » Le taquina Wallace, un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi ... » se renfrogna Steven en secouant la tête.

« Il y a autre chose, non ? » demanda Wallace, le plus sérieusement du monde tout à coup.

Steven soupira

« On ne peut vraiment rien te cacher. »

« Correction, tu ne peux rien me cacher mon cher. »

Je le vis clairement hésiter à répondre. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors je me suis approchée de lui et je lui pris la main en dessous de la table.

Quoi qu'il décide de dire à Wallace, je le soutiendrait même si en même temps j'appréhendais ses paroles.

Finalement j'ai décidé de parlé en premier, avec une certaine précaution bien sûr.

« Disons que nous sommes en train d'approfondir nos relations extra professionnelles. » j'ai dit en le regardant, demandant son approbation.

Il hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Oh vraiment ? » dit Wallace en me lançant un regard lourd de sens.

« Cela ne concerne que nous Wallace, je te prierai de ne pas interférer ni d'en parler à qui que ce soit. » déclara Steven plutôt sèchement.

« Par Rayquaza ! Steven ! Je ne te savais pas si débauché ! Quoique réflexion faite ... » il se tourna vers Cynthia « Mais quelle surprise ! Franchement moi qui pensait que tu étais si sage ... » s'exclama t il, faussement déçu.

Je lui adressait un regard malicieux avant de lui sourire.

« Moi qui pensait que tu pouvais cerner les gens d'un seul regard je suis quelque peu décontenancée mon cher Wallace. »

Wallace ne put cacher son étonnement, Steven aussi à vrai dire.

Il ne me connaissait pas, enfin pas cette facette de moi que je gardais dans l'ombre.


	12. Lance

J'étais déjà à moitié réveillé quand il partit.

Bizarrement, il m'avait semblé entendre claquer la porte deux fois.

Les yeux mis clos, j'ai tenté de rester un peu plus longtemps allonger dans le lit que nous partagions, essayant de tromper mon cerveau embrumé.

En vain. La soudaine absence de son poids contre moi avait finit par me réveiller, presque à l'instant même où il avait quitter la chambre.

Sa chaleur corporelle n'était pas aussi importante que la mienne mais sa présence m'était tout bonnement indispensable.

_Je n'aime pas l'admettre à voix haute mais je n'arrive plus à m'endormir sans lui à mes côtés._

_Et quand nous étions obligés de vivre séparément l'un de l'autre pour plus d'une semaine je devenais véritablement invivable d'après mon Elite._

_Enfin plus que d'habitude d'après Karen surtout._

_C'était une fine observatrice qui cachait bien son jeu, mais savait rester subtile en toute circonstances._

_Lorelei m'aurait juste pris à part en essayant de me faire cracher le morceau ! Une chance pour moi que je n'avais plus à la croiser tous les jours..._

Incapable de rester plus longtemps sans bouger, je décidais à me lever, prenant le temps d'étirer mes membre pour en chasser la fatigue tout en pensant à ce que je pourrais faire ce matin en attendant de pouvoir le retrouver.

_Nous étions tous officiellement en congés pour un mois. La saisons des tournois de Ligue étant closes avec le meeting. Donc j'avais coupé toute liaison professionnelle de mon pokégear pour plusieurs jours afin de me défaire du stress des problèmes du Plateau Indigo ; mes proches savaient qu'il ne fallait pas me déranger dans cette période sauf en cas d'urgence absolue._

_Steven m'avait offert un pokénav. Effectivement c'était mieux pour communiquer mais il fallait encore que je me familiarise avec la technologie de Devon, je l'utilisais uniquement pour mes proches et quand je partais en voyage.L'objet était très solide et waterproof, pour dire il fonctionnait encore malgré tout ce qui je lui avait déjà fait subir !_

Enfilant un T-shirt que je trouvais sur la commande, je me rendis compte en mettant mes bras dans les emmanchures qu'il était trop petit …

Définitivement à Steven celui-ci.

_Le désavantage d'être trop grand c'est que je ne pouvais pas emprunter les vêtements de Steven, par contre lui ne s'en privait pas !_

Fouillant à travers la commode en étouffant un bâillement, j'ai entendu un petit cri venir de la cuisine.

Finissant de m'habiller à la hâte avec ce que je trouvais en soupirant, j'atteignis la cuisine pour découvrir un galekid en train d'essayer de mâchouiller le récipient en marbre servant de gamelle d'eau à nos plus petits pokemon sous le regard indigné de mon draby.

_Les nouveaux venus étaient essentiellement galekid et draby, tous deux éclos il y avait peu de temps._

Alfar, le principal métaloss de Steven n'était pas dans la pièce que l'on avait attribué à nos pokemon. Ceux-ci n'étant pas des plus légers et des plus petits. La pourtant très vaste pièce était facilement remplit quand ils étaient tous là.

Ses deux métaloss, son galéking, mon dracolosse, mon ptera, mes léviator, mes draco et mon dracaufeu ne pouvant pas vraiment rester cloîtrer tous ensembles très longtemps sans se marcher sur la queue ou les pattes sans que cela ne dégénère.

Ce qui faisait qu'en général seul Alastor mon dracolosse et Alfar son métaloss restaient près de nous en dehors de leurs pokéballs afin de laisser la place aux plus petits.

_Lorsque j'étais à la maison, j'avais pour habitude de lâcher mes dragons à l'extérieur, ceux-ci pouvaient parfaitement s'occuper par eux même sans que je sois constamment près d'eux, Alastor veillant au grain pour moi._

Les habitants de Mossdeep City ainsi que les chercheurs de la base aérospatiale avaient tout d'abord un peu craint l'arrivée soudain de pokemon si imposants mais voyant qu'ils étaient dressés et ne s'attaquaient pas à leurs maisons ni à leurs biens, ils avaient cessé de s'inquiéter et de faire des signalements au centre pokemon de la ville.

_Mais je soupçonnais Steven d'être intervenu. Jouer les diplomates était plus fort que lui._

Je tressaillis quand la carapace froide et métallique du petit galékid entra en contact avec ma jambe.

« Hm, oui deux secondes j'arrive ! »

Je massais mon mollet endoloris ; cette petite créature ne se rendait pas compte de sa force. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, ce n'était qu'un bébé après tout …

Dire que les pokemon de Steven sont durs est un euphémisme. La plupart de ceux qu'il possède ont une carapace en acier ou bien sont tout simplement fait de roche ou de métal ! Et malgré ça ils adorent les câlins … Ils sont tellement affectueux qu'il ne se rendent même pas compte que nous, pauvres humains, somme faits de chair molle et pas forcément équipés pour prévenir les entailles et petites blessures involontaires.

Les mains de Steven sont calleuses et couvertes de fine cicatrices, tout comme les miennes d'ailleurs.

Mais uniquement ces mains, les vêtements qu'il portait habituellement étaient fabriqués à partir de matières extrêmement résistantes, presque indéchirables et conçut par la société de son père.

Aussi, il portait constamment depuis quelques années des bagues en acier et en titane à plusieurs de ses doigts. Plus que pour l'esthétique c'était surtout pour soutenir ses phalanges brisées lors d'un accident.

_Steven a une solide constitution malgré sa frêle apparence, mais il ne guérit que très lentement ce qui peut lui causer des séquelles._

Tout en m'occupant des deux bébés pokemon, je regardais par les fenêtres de la baie vitrée.

Le soleil brillait dans un ciel presque sans nuage et la mer était plutôt calme sans vent violent, les conditions idéales pour un entraînement en pleine mer.

Puis mon regard s'attarda dans la cuisine, pas trop de désordre à noter … quand j'aperçus un papier jaune fluo dont la couleur tranchait horriblement avec le bois clair du comptoir.

Je m'approchait du comptoir pour lire le mémo tout en saisissant la tasse laissée tout près exprès pour moi.

_**« Lance,** _

_**Avant que je n'oublie, peux tu passer prendre Winona à Fortree city. Elle voulait te parler de son altaria, ça te donnera l'occasion d'être tranquille un moment avant que tu ne viennes avec elle à l'arène de Wallace cet après-midi.** _

_**Je t'aime,** _

_**Steven »** _

_Winona ? L'arène de Wallace ?_

_Oh bordel j'avais faillit oublié en effet que c'était aujourd'hui …_

C'était aujourd'hui que le meilleur ami de Steven nous avait invité à l'inauguration de son arène complètement rénovée.

Enfin avait invité Steven pour être précis. Wallace me tolérant plus que ne m'appréciant.

Enfin c'était ce que je ressentais.

Je n'avais rien à lui reprocher, mis à part le fait d'être proche de Steven, trop proche...

Ce sootopolitain était une véritable énigme pour moi, grand mince, très bavard et exubérant. Il était tout le temps là à se pavaner pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Notre première rencontre m'avait laissé perplexe quant à la nature même de cet énergumène si étrange pour moi, Wallace était si démonstratif qu'il me mettais mal à l'aise rien qu'avec sa présence.

Mais j'avais appris à le connaître, à lui faire confiance.

_Wallace était fort, perspicace et intelligent en dépit des apparences et après tout, il m'avait sauvé la vie..._

Et Winona.

Douce et compatissante, elle était calme et posé habituellement, mais il ne fallait pas l'énerver ou elle déchaînait sur vous une violente tempête de plumes.

Je l'appréciais beaucoup, surtout car elle tenait tête à Wallace qui complaisait sans broncher à tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce type était complètement dingue d'elle.

Je sortis de mes pensées en regardant l'heure sur la pendule murale de la cuisine, le temps passait trop vite. J'ai avalé mon thé en quatrième vitesse avant d'attraper quelques fruits.

Je me suis dirigé vers la pièce de nos pokémon et rappelait mon draby et son galékid dans leurs pokéballs pour leur permettre de dormir sans avoir l'inquiétude qu'ils détruisent la maison en mon absence, puis j'ai filé vers la chambre, fouillant à travers la penderie entre mes uniformes et mes capes pour mettre la main sur quelque chose de bien particulier : ma combinaison de plongée.

Un truc bien utile que Steven avait faire sur mesure pour moi. Il en avait une également, ainsi que Wallace qui apparemment était en charge de dessiner les design.

Et forcément la mienne était d'un bleu profond avec des bandes oranges … Rappelant fortement l'uniforme que lui et Steven avait créé pour moi il y avait quelques années et que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement.

_Pratique, confortable et surtout reconnaissable._

Je sortis de la pièce tout en tenant d'enfiler ma combinaison de plongée en marchant dans le couloir. L'heure tournait et je n'avais aucune envie de me faire réprimander par un Wallace en furie. Rien que de penser à ce qui arriverait si c'était le cas je fis une grimace.

Finissant de boucler ma ceinture autour de ma taille, je pris quand même le temps de vérifier l'état de toutes les pièces, de fermer les fenêtres et la porte à clé avant sortir sur la terrasse.

Steven n'avait pas vraiment de jardin à proprement parler, en réalité la bande de plage s'étendant au pied de sa maison et toute la baie s'étirant à l'Ouest de la ville lui appartenait.

Respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais matinal, je restais quelques minutes en plein soleil afin que ma peau s'acclimate à la température ambiante. Aussi isolante que soit la combinaison, elle ne couvrait mes bras que jusqu'au coude et mes jambes jusqu' aux genoux, laissant mes membres libres de tout mouvement.

Je libérais mon léviator bleu dans la mer tout en courant vers le bord de la falaise avant de plonger.

Aussi dangereux et inconscient que cela puisse paraître pour beaucoup, pour moi ce n'était pas grand chose.

_Essayer de rester en équilibre sur le dos d'un dracolosse lancé à pleine vitesse alors que la foudre frappe de toute part autour de vous et on en reparlera._

Mon pokemon sentit ma présence avant même que je ne plonge dans l'eau froide. Il nagea rapidement en dessous de moi et attendit un geste de ma part. Mon léviator était tellement habitué à cette manœuvre qu'il n'avait plus besoin de me voir ou d'attendre un ordre vocal.

_Je l'avais attrapé lorsque je n'étais qu'un gosse immature et écervelé et lui un pauvre magicarpe sans défense, il y avait de cela tellement longtemps maintenant..._

Alors nous sommes tous deux réapparut à la surface de l'eau, brisant les vagues de son corps massif, mon pokemon rugit avec enthousiasme. Faisant fuir les quelques pokemon sauvages se trouvant là. Je grimpais sur son dos en m'accrochant à ses nageoires saillantes et lui tapotait gentiment les écailles de son flanc pour lui demander d'avancer.

« Vers le Nord, il faut qu'on atteigne Lilycove rapidement. »

Mon léviator gronda à ma commande avant de claquer sa queue contre les vagues et de quitter le rivage en nageant rapidement.

Rabattant mes cheveux mouillés en arrière pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent dans mes yeux, je me laissais porter par les vagues, mon léviator redressa son cou plus avant en me sentant me relâcher légèrement, une façon de me dire que je pouvais m'appuyer sur lui sans crainte de tomber.

Je fermais alors les yeux, profitant de la brise marine douce et agréable de Hoenn.

_Pas comme à Johto où selon la saison, prendre la mer était quasiment du suicide._

Bientôt, la présence d'un bateau de pêche tout près de nous finit par me sortir de ma quiétude. J'ai tourné ma tête en direction de l'intrus, suivant les mouvements de mon léviator.

Je m'agrippais plus fermement à ses nageoires dorsales en tapotant les écailles avec le plat de ma main.

Mon léviator répondit à ma commande silencieuse en augmentant sa vitesse.

La sirène du navire retentit alors et un hyporoi arriva soudain droit sur moi à toute vitesse.

J'ai eu un sourire, je connaissais bien ce pokemon.

Malgré son âge et ses cicatrices apparentes preuves de nombreux combats livrés, le pokemon dragon n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

Beaucoup plus grand et puissant que celui que possédait Clair, ses écailles était d'une teinte de bleue bien particulière tel qu'il m'était impossible de confondre les deux hyporoi même côte à côte.

_Je n'en possédait pas, je n'en n'avait jamais eu l'intention, laissant le privilège à ma chère cousine._

« Ohé moussaillon ! » héla un homme du bateau.

_Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrait entre mille..._

J'ai commandé à mon léviator d'accélérer d'avantage, me cramponnant à ses nageoires tout en évitant de m'écorcher d'avantage les mains, j'ai grimpé sur sa tête, prenant appui sur sa large couronne bleue.

Drake fit un signe de la main dans ma direction et héla quelque chose à l'équipage de son navire. Le bateau ralentit subitement, m'obligeant à manœuvrer mon léviator pour éviter une collision.

L'hyporoi de Drake suivant tous mes mouvements avec attention en poussant des cris de joie.

Je fis le tour du bateau pour tenter de freiner mon léviator, la vitesse accumulée lui avait donné envie de plonger, mais étant sur son dos il savait qu'il ne pourrait le faire qu'une fois m'avoir déposé en sûreté quelque part. Ce que je fis en sautant sur le pont quelques instants plus tard, faisant sursauter un jeune matelot.

« Ah ! Capitaine ! Un, un homme/pokemon dragon à crête rouge est tombé sur le pont ! »

Drake se mit à rire d'une voix forte avant de venir vers moi d'un pas rapide, ses bottes martelant le sol métallique.

« Mais non espèce de goélise ! Frotte tes yeux pour y voir clair va, t'as de l'écume plein le visage ou quoi ? »

j'ai eu un sourire en coin, je tendis ma main vers le matelot et je le relevais sans effort en l'attrapant par le bras.

« Un problème ? » je lui ai demandé sincèrement avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Je ne pouvais contenir le plaisir de voir de la crainte passer dans ses yeux au moment où il me dévisageait, son regard apeuré s'attardant sur le bas de mon visage …

Je plissais les yeux en cherchant à savoir pourquoi ...

_Et merde j'avais relâché mon attention l'espace d'une seconde et il avait vu mes dents .. ma canine surtout..._

Le matelot recula vivement et heurta son capitaine de plein fouet.

Drake lui plaqua une main sur l'épaule.

« Relaxe gamin, il ne mord pas, enfin pas si tu gardes tes distances haha ! » dit il en le regardant dans les yeux. L'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Le matelot déglutit faiblement avant de hocher la tête et de partir à l'autre bout du pont sans demander son reste.

Drake se mit à rire de nouveau, cette fois-ci de bon cœur.

« Hahaha ! C'est toujours un plaisir de constater que tu terrorises toujours autant mes nouvelles recrues Champion ! Quel bon vent t'amène par ici ? »

Je croisais les bras.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention … Il ... il a vu mes dents. » J'ai grommelé, embarrassé.

« Oh ? Ta canine taillée du côté droit tu veux dire ? D'ailleurs, je ne t'ai jamais demandé, c'est ton Clan qui t'a fait ça n'est-ce pas ? »

J'ai hoché la tête brièvement, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me remémorer ce genre de souvenirs désagréable.

« C'est la tradition pour tous membre recevant le titre de Dragon Tamer de se faire aiguiser les dents comme ils disent ... » je lui ai répondu.

Il me jeta un large serviette pelucheuse sur le dos avant de m'inviter à le suivre dans sa cabine.

« La tradition hm ? Bah, fallait paraître féroce à l'époque ... t'ont pas fait ça à vif quand même ? »

« Ah si tu savais … j’étais qu'un gamin, je n'avais que quatorze ans. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que d'obéir à mon chef de Clan qui se trouve être le propre père de mon géniteur. » j'ai répondu, détachant chaque mot avec dégoût.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils, ses mains posées sous son menton, sa moustache frémissant.

_A mettre sur la liste des choses que je détestais dans mon apparence : mes dents taillées._

_Comme si naturellement je n'étais pas déjà assez bizarre comme cela, à Blackthorn la tradition voulait que tous les Dragon Tamer aient les canines taillées afin de rendre les dresseurs de dragons moins humains et plus proches physiquement parlant des pokemon qu'ils entraînaient._

_Enfin une, la canine supérieure du côté droit surtout ; un traitement particulier était réservé au Dragon Master … comme si ce titre n'était pas déjà assez lourd à porter ! Il fallait se faire graver la peau par incision à dent de dragon et se faire tailler l'autre canine si un jour le Master devenait chef de Clan !_

_Coutume plutôt stupide et très douloureuse n'est-ce pas ?_

_Très peu pour moi. Me faire attacher à un siège pendant de longues heures pendant qu'un espèce de dingue se proclamant médecin dentiste s'amusait avec mes dents m'avait laissé un très, très mauvais souvenir._

_Plus jamais je ne m'étais laissé approcher ce genre d'individu de ma bouche depuis lors._

_Avoir une dent plus pointue que les autres demandait de prendre des précautions._

_J'avais au fil des années tourné ce petit détail à mon avantage jusqu'à ce que je me rapproche de Steven._

_Je m'en veux encore maintenant de l'avoir mordu … dans la chaleur du moment je m'étais laissé aller … je n'aurai jamais dû … Je lui ai quand même infligé une belle cicatrice sur la clavicule !_

_Depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours fais toujours extrêmement attention à ne pas le blesser._

_Une de mes hantises était de lui faire mal._

_Il avait beau me répéter à chaque fois que tout allais bien et que ce n'était pas grave._

_Pour moi si, c'était grave._

Drake se racla la gorge, attirant mon attention.

« Depuis que tu es parmi nous à Hoenn, j'ai appris à te connaître par d'autres que toi-même. Et Steven en est le principal responsable. Alors je m'étonne que tu sois si bavard subitement avec moi, tout vieux loup de mer que je suis.... quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Drake était franc, je le respectais pour cela. Il ne prenait jamais de pincettes et quand quelque chose le perturbait ou lui déplaisait il préférait le dire en face même si ce n'était pas plaisant à entendre pour son interlocuteur.

Je l'admirais et je le redoutais, il n'était pas le Leader de l'Elite 4 d' Evergrande pour rien ! Moi même ayant été Elite, je sais de quoi je parle.

Observer, calculer, résoudre, exécuter.

Prendre les décisions que personne ne prendra ou ne veut prendre ;

mais non pas comme lui, je crains l'écoute et de partager mes sentiments plus que tout.

Et il le savait. Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier, à personne d'ailleurs sauf à Steven et à lui seul.

_Et soudainement lui aussi je le craignais._

_En fait j'avais peur qu'il ne m'écoute plus._

_ça me hantait, me rendait malade depuis ce qu'il m'avait laissé sou-entendre hier soir._

_Drake l'avait deviné, il n'était pas dresseur de dragons pour rien._

« Fils, faudra tôt ou tard que tu vides ton sac ou cela affectera ta façon de combattre et même de penser ou de manger. »

j'osais croiser son regard, ses yeux noirs foudroyant les miens, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire.

Quelque chose alors dans mon comportement devait l'avoir alerter de quelque chose car je le vis se lever brutalement et ouvrir largement les fenêtres rondes de sa cabine.

Je suivis tous ses gestes jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se rasseoir en face de moi.

« Oh Excuse moi fiston. J'avais oublié que tu étais un poil claustrophobe. »

J'ai cligné plusieurs fois des yeux. Cherchant à savoir ce qui avait pu le faire réagir comme ça.

Je fermais mes yeux ; mon cœur battait assez vite et je respirais plutôt bruyamment.

_Et tout ça je venais de m'en rendre compte qu' à cet instant !_

« Tu es comme moi. On est fait pour vivre au grand air, pas enfermé dans une pièce ! »

Sa voix forte me sortit de mes pensées.

« Oui c'est clair ... » j'ai répondu à voix basse.

Il fronça les sourcils, ses rides creusant sa peau autour de ses yeux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas fiston ? Tu sembles préoccupé. »

J'ai esquissé un sourire avant de secouer la tête.

_La façon dont Drake avait de m'appeler fiston … Il ne le faisait pas avec tout le monde. Non juste les personnes qu'il appréciait vraiment comme Steven, Sidney, Wallace ou moi en l’occurrence._

« Steven ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il préparait une nouvelle expédition je ne sais où aux confins du monde.

Notre jeune champion est une vraie pile électrique quand il s'y met. Il me donne souvent la migraine à courir partout. »

« Steven va très bien. » j'ai répliqué, un peu trop rapidement.

« Hm, ce n'est pas de lui dont je veux parler. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous entre maintenant et le dernier meeting mais une chose est sûre c'est que tu m'as l'air troublé bien plus que d'habitude. »

« D'habitude ? »

« Ahah ! T'es un sacré gaillard ! Tu braves la mer sur le dos de ton léviator avec joie comme un enfant sur le dos d'un ponyta en peluche mais tu n'en mène pas large quand on te pose une simple question sur ton couple ! »

« … c'est compliqué ... »

« Hm, peut être … les affaires de cœur sont toujours compliquées, Drasna serait d'accord avec moi sur ce coup là. »

« Drasna ? Drasna de Kalos ? » j'ai demandé, surpris.

« Ouaip fiston, c'est mon amour de jeunesse … Hem … Hey n'essaies pas de changer de sujet ! »

Un matelot fit soudain irruption à l'entrée de la cabine.

« Capitaine ! Capitaine ! On approche des côtes du continent ! »

« Hm … Lance, tu allais quelque part ? »

« Oh par le Grand Dragon, Winona ! »

j'ai grogné en plaquant une main sur le visage. J'avais complètement oublié pourquoi j'avais pris la mer.

« Winona ? »

Drake me regarda curieusement.

« Il faut que j'aille la chercher, on nous attends à l'arène de Sootopolis. » j'ai expliqué.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, Wallace fait une petite sauterie pour la réouverture de son arène, enfin même s'il n'est plus Gym Leader au profit de Juan, il considère toujours être responsable des lieux ah ! » Drake se leva alors d'un bond et sortit de la cabine pour crier d'une voix forte.

« Cap Nord-Ouest les gars ! On a un passager à déposer près des côtes de Fortree ! Et que ça saute ou sinon c'est moi qui prend la barre ! » Il se retourna vers moi « Tu gagneras du temps si je te dépose près des côtes, nager dans le coin n'est pas franchement une partie de plaisir, y a des récifs pas loin, ils sont traîtres même pour un léviator entraîné comme le tien. Et puis je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait malheur. »

« Dis plutôt que tu te ferais tuer par Steven. »

« Ahah ! Tout juste ! Il n'a pas l'air comme ça mais il peut vraiment être une plaie ! Surtout si lui et Wallace s'y mettent à deux contre moi pour avoir faillit à tous mes devoirs.»

« Wallace ? Non c'est lui qui va me tuer si je ne lui ramène pas Winona avant le début de l'après midi ! Et Steven m'achèvera comme il sait si bien le faire. »

« Juste avec un regard. » répliqua le vieil homme en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Je sentis ma nuque me brûler.

_Même Drake avait remarqué !_

Peu de temps après avoir rejoint Drake à la proue de son bateau, nous aperçûmes les côtes du continent de Hoenn se dessiner au loin.

De hautes falaises surplombées par une forêt dense. Cela me rappelait un peu Cianwood, à l'ouest de Johto, la partie de ma région la plus proche de Hoenn dans un sens. Loin au nord, à quelques heures de vol.

Je remerciais Drake et son équipage avant de grimper à nouveau sur le dos de mon léviator pour atteindre la plage.

Le soleil devenait haut dans le ciel, m'indiquant l'heure approximativement du milieu de la journée.

Une fois à terre je rappelais mon léviator pour faire appel à un autre de mes pokemon, plus précisément un de mes draco.

Le pokemon dragon me salua d'un doux cri avant de s'enrouler autour de moi pour demander mon affection.

« Je sais. Plus tard si tu veux, en route pour Fortree City. Nous avons quelqu'un a aller chercher.

« Co ? »

« Quoi ? »

mon pokemon me regarda intensément de ses grand yeux magenta.

Pourquoi je faisais appel à elle au lieu de voler sur le dos de mon dracolosse ? Tout simplement pour l'entraîner, ma draco s'était relâchée depuis quelques temps. Son affrontement contre les pokemon de Glacia lui avait fait douter de ses capacités. Et puis être en congés ne signifiaient pas devenir paresseux ! Devenir dresseur et maintenir son niveau était un travail à temps plein.

Nous avons donc traversé la jungle en balayant tous les pokemon sauvages se trouvant sur notre chemin, quelque soit le type de pokemon, ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre mon dragon.

La végétation de plus en plus dense à mesure que j'avançais me força à monter sur le dos de mon draco afin d'atteindre la clairière ou s'étendait la ville nichée dans les arbres.

Fortree City était un lieu très apaisant pour moi, me rappelant Viridian City et les grandes forêts au pied des montagnes composant le massif du Mont Silver et entourant le Plateau Indigo ainsi que Blackthorn City.

_Endroits où j'avais passé toute mon enfance._

Mais Fortree ne ressemblait à aucune ville que j'avais vu, ses maisons en bois avaient été construites en haut de très grands arbres et l'on ne pouvait y accéder seulement qu'en empruntant les ponts fait de cordes reliant toutes les habitations ou bien encore en volant sur le dos d'un pokemon.

Mon draco me transporta facilement près du centre de la ville, là où se trouvait l'arène de Winona.

A peine le pied posé à terre, une troupe d'enfants m'assaillit.

J'ai réprimé un sursaut, me forçant à rester calme et à ignorer le sentiment de mettre fait entourer par de petites créatures hostiles, me prenant au piège.

« Waouh ! Il est à vous le beau pokemon bleu monsieur ? »

« Il est trop beau ! C'est quoi comme pokemon ? »

« On peut jouer avec vous ? »

« Vos cheveux il sont rouges ! On dirait du feu ? »

« Vous venez de la mer ? On dirait que vous portez un truc comme pour nager ! »

« vous êtes un dresseur pokemon ? »

« Vous êtes super grand ! Vous devez être super costaud ! »

« Ouais c'est clair ! Il a l'air vachement balèze comme dresseur de pokemon en plus ! Faut prévenir mam'zelle Winona ! »

« Me prévenir de quoi ? » demanda une voix féminine en approchant le groupe d'enfants rassemblés autour de moi, tentant de protéger mon draco de toutes les mains tendues vers son long corps bleu.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la femme qui venait de poser la question, je fus soulagé de voir que ce n'était autre que Winona en personne.

« Lance ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Fortree ? » s'exclama t elle en me dévisageant de ses grands yeux violets, visiblement très surprise par ma présence dans sa ville.

Son expression changea rapidement quand elle remarqua que je ne bougeais absolument pas.

_A dire vrai, je priais presque intérieurement pour que tous ces enfants me laissent tranquille, mais je n'avais aucune envie de leur faire peur et encore moins de les faire pleurer. Alors je restais comme figé ne sachant trop quoi faire pour me sortir de cette situation, mon draco enroulée contre moi, sentant ma détresse_

_Une chance que je n'avais pas décidé de venir à dos de ptéra !_

Winona fit un large sourire.

« Les enfants, aller jouer ailleurs s'il vous plaît, aller ! »

« Oh mais nous on veut jouer avec le pokemon du monsieur ! » supplia une petite fille.

J'ai lâché un soupir. Ils avaient gagné.

_J'étais vraiment devenu trop tendre ou bien ?_

Je pris une de mes pokéballs à ma ceinture et libérais mon autre draco. Les deux dragons me regardèrent avec de grands yeux brillants.

« Pas d'attaque, pas de tempête, surveillez ses enfants qu'il ne leur arrive rien et surtout soyez gentils d'accord ? » Je leur ordonnais en plaçant mes mains sur leurs têtes avant de les laisser partir avec la troupe d'enfants qui criaient de joie.

La petite fille tira sur le bord de ma combinaison, me forçant à m'agenouiller pour être à sa hauteur.

Sans que je m'y attende, elle m'entoura de ses bras et m'embrassa la joue.

« Merci ! Merci monsieur vous êtes trop super gentil !! » cria t elle de sa petite voix aiguë avant de défaire son étreinte et de courir après les autres en utilisant un des ponts de cordes.

Je restais planté là de longue minutes à tenter de calmer les battements de mon cœur et mes tremblements.

Winona s'agenouilla près de moi, je l'ai sentit très inquiète.

« Lance ? Tout va bien ? »

J'osais lever la tête vers elle, espérant ne pas paraître trop stupide.

« ça va .. juste ... »

« Excuse les, ils ne sont pas méchants, il sont juste toujours un peu trop excités quand un nouveau dresseur vient en ville. Et Kelly adore les pokemon, surtout ceux qui sont de couleur bleu ! C'est pour ça qu'elle t'a sauté au cou pour te remercier. D'ailleurs c'est très généreux de ta part de leur laisser tes draco pour jouer avec eux, tu as vraiment un cœur en or Lance. » dit elle en me souriant avec tendresse.

Son sourire était contagieux.

« Aller, viens suis-moi, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter à l'intérieur de l'arène ! » dit elle en se levant.

Je l'a suivis en inclinant la tête, reconnaissant pour sa bienveillance envers moi et ma maladresse sociale.

Elle m'invita dans ses quartiers et me proposa un siège.

« Tu veux du thé, des biscuits ? » demanda t elle en cherchant à travers l'une des ses étagères en bois composant les murs de la pièce.

« ça ira je te remercie. » j'ai répondu en secouant la tête.

Elle soupira en revenant vers moi, occupant le siège en face du mien.

« Vu ce que tu portes sur le dos, tu es venu en surfant depuis Mossdeep j'imagine ? Tu dois être mort de faim et de fatigue ! Fortree n'est pas la porte à côté ! »

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Drake m'a débarqué près des côtes. »

« Oh je vois. » dit elle en gloussant, l'air rassurée. « Bien. Alors que me vaut ta visite dans mon humble nid perchée hm ? »

« Steven m'a dit que tu voulais me voir au sujet de ton altaria. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! Je lui ai envoyé un message il y a deux jours. Mon altaria m'inquiète, elle ne mange presque pas et passe son temps à s'arracher les plumes et son duvet pour les entasser au sommet de l'arbre surplombant l'arène... Je n'ose plus la rappeler dans sa pokéball de peur de la blesser. Même l'infirmière du centre pokemon n'ose pas l'approcher de peur de se prendre un méchant coup de bec ! »

« Hm je vois … Et comme c'est un dragon, Steven t'a suggéré de venir me voir. »

« Pas exactement, en fait c'est moi qui voulait que tu viennes, mais je n'osais pas te déranger... »

« Tu ne me déranges absolument pas. Mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Steven m'a chargé de venir te chercher pour te conduire à Sootopolis. »

« Oh vraiment ? Il n'aurait pas dû ! Je m'en veux de lui en avoir parlé maintenant. J'ai pensé à demandé à Drake mais comment dire … il me fait un peu peur. » dit elle en se rongeant les ongles de la main droite.

_Oui et du coup tu as demandé à Steven s'il ne connaissait pas un autre expert en pokemon dragons et forcement c'est tombé sur moi direct …_

Je pris une grande inspiration.

« Montre moi. » j'ai déclaré, me levant de mon siège.

Elle m'a regardé avec de grands yeux, puis hocha la tête en souriant.

« Suis-moi. »

Elle se dirigea vers un escalier un colimaçon, construit tout autour de l'arbre qui servait de pilier au bâtiment de son arène. Arrivée tout en haut, Winona se baissa et avança avec précaution vers les bords de l'immense nid que son altaria était en train de construire.

Le grand pokemon bleu sifflait un avertissement vers sa dresseuse. Clairement dérangé par notre présence.

Je restais en retrait, observant attentivement le comportement de son pokemon.

« Hey, c'est moi ma belle. Chut, voilà. » déclara Winona d'une voix douce et calme tout en approchant de plus près son altaria.

Je croisais les bras, son comportement était effectivement plutôt anormal.

_Je ne connaissais pas bien les altaria mais j'avais suffisamment d'expérience avec les pokemon de type dragon et vol pour reconnaître tous les symptômes._

Je décidais d'agir. M'avançant vers là où se trouvait Winona très lentement.

Malgré cela le pokemon détecta ma présence et me siffla dessus de façon hostile.

Je regardais la femelle droit dans les yeux.

« Calme toi. »

Mes mots à peine prononcés, la femelle altaria changea radicalement de comportement.

Je m'approchais d'avantage, posant ma main sur sur sa tête tout en fermant les yeux, lui communiquant mon aura que je voulais la plus apaisante possible.

« Là. C'est bien. »

« Comment est-ce que ... » souffla Winona, sincèrement impressionnée.

Son altaria émit un doux cri avant de commencer à chanter doucement.

J'ai soupiré, j'avais vu juste.

« Ton altaria se languit de ses semblables. Elle se sent seule et tente de te le montrer en construisant ce nid. Elle … hem … veut avoir des petits. »

« Oh ... » dit elle avant de glousser. « Elle veut un partenaire. Et heum, je crois qu'elle te trouve à son goût ! »

Je fis une grimace.

« Elle m'a identifié comme étant un dragon oui … Mais désolée pour elle, je suis déjà pris. » j'ai répondu en me raclant la gorge.

Elle se mit à rire, aggravant mon embarras.

_Les pokemon dragons sont toute ma vie, je vis comme eux, je pense comme eux et forcément cela avait finit par déteindre sur moi de façon radicale et durable. Et je savais que l'aura que percevaient les pokemon n'était plus celle d'un humain depuis bien longtemps …_

« Bien, je te remercie infiniment pour ton aide et ton savoir de Dragon Master ! Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire maintenant. Emmener mon altaria dans la vallée où je l'ai capturé il y a longtemps, voir ses semblables ! Oh je pourrais te montrer si tu veux ? Tu pourrais en capturer un pour agrandir ton équipe ! Je suis sûre que tu craquerais pour un tylton ! Ils sont tellement mignons avec leur petite bouille toute bleue ! » s'exclama t elle toute excitée, les yeux pétillants.

« Je ne pense pas que … j'ai déjà un draby à m'occuper en ce moment. »

« Raison de plus ! Comme ça ton draby ne se sentira pas seul et surtout aura un autre bébé avec qui jouer ! »

« Steven a un galekid. » j'ai répliqué.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas un dragon. » objecta t elle en levant son index. « Attends une minute, vous élevez vos pokemon ensembles ? » demanda t elle intriguée.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela mais ma tête parlait pour moi visiblement.

_Winona savait plus ou moins pour moi et Steven, merci Wallace._

_Je n'avais absolument rien contre. Je l'aimais bien._

« Oh c'est trop choux ! Dis, tu viendras avec moi dans la vallée des altaria si j'y vais ? »

« Winona je .. »

« Oh s'il te plaît ? » dit elle en joignant ses mains devant elle.

J'ai soupiré, comment pouvais je dire non... mais je savais à présent d'où venait le comportement de la petite fille de tout à l'heure !

« C'est d'accord. » j'ai finalement consenti.

Elle me sauta au cou. Exactement comme l'enfant plus tôt.

Winona se retira vivement, se rendant compte de son geste envers moi.

« Oh pardon ! Lance excuse-moi ! désolée, je ne voulais pas, je, enfin ... »

« C'est, c'est rien, tout va bien ... » j'ai haleté. Tentant de me calmer pour la énième fois ce matin !

_Bordel, heureusement que je n'étais pas cardiaque ! J'avais mal au crâne maintenant, je sentais mes veines battre furieusement contres mes tempes, génial ..._

« Je suis vraiment désolée. »

« Ca va je t'assure. » je lui ai répondu en me redressant, me massant la tête furieusement.

« Quand bien même ! Je suis trop spontanée avec les gens que j'apprécie et j'oublie souvent que tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise avec les contacts physiques que moi haha ! Wallace dirait que je suis trop enthousiaste pour sûr !» expliqua t elle en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

Wallace ?

Je réalisais avec effroi que allions être en retard. Descendant rapidement l'escalier, je suis sortis hors de l'arène. Regardant la postion du soleil pour confirmer mes soupçons, je sifflais alors mes pokemon en portant mes doigts à ma bouche.

Des cris lointains répondirent à l'appel.

« Lance ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Winona d'une petite voix inquiète.

« Wallace. »

« Quoi Wallace ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandir soudain et elle étouffa un cri et porta ses mains à sa bouche « c'est aujourd’hui non ?! »

J'ai hoché la tête en sortant mon dracolosse de sa pokéball, voyant que mes draco revenaient vers moi.

« Il va falloir y aller. Je t'emmène. »

« Juste une seconde que je rassemble quelques affaire si tu veux bien. »

le trajet de Fortree à Sootopolis se passa sans problème, mon dracolosse ayant l'habitude de faire des longs trajets sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, même en portant deux personnes sur son dos.

Au départ il était réticent à voler aussi vite que d'habitude mais Winona le rassura rapidement en posant ses lunettes sur son nez pour protéger ses yeux du vent, elle l'incita à voler à pleine puissance.

Je dû contrôler les frissons qui parcourent mon corps et ma ma mâchoire pour ne pas trop claquer des dents. Sans mon uniforme et ma cape sur le dos, le vent froid de l'océan faisait chuter ma température corporelle à grande vitesse !

Heureusement pour moi, Sootopolis fut en vue très rapidement et Alastor amorça la descente à l'intérieur du cratère en freinant de justesse près des zones habitées, atterrissant devant l'arène.

A peine mon dracolosse rentré dans sa pokéball que Juan nous accueillait les bras grands ouverts.

« Winona très chère ! Et Champion Lance ! Bienvenus à Sootopolis ! Vous êtes les premiers à arriver. »

« Juan ! Quelle plaisir de te voir! » s'exclama Winona en embrassant chaleureusement le Gym Leader.

« Oh mais qui voilà donc ? Ne serait ce pas Brawly et Phoebe que j'aperçois là-bas ? Tout droit venant de l'entrée sous-marine de la ville hm ? » Déclara Juan en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants.

_Arceus, combien de gens Wallace avait il invités ? Je regrettais déjà d'avoir dit oui à Steven l'autre jour ..._

« Hey ! Salut ! » s'exclama Phoebe encore toute dégoulinante d'eau de mer.

« Yo ! » se présenta le dénommé Brawly que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Je savais juste que c'était un ami de Bruno et qu'il était dresseur de pokemon de type combat et aussi Gym Leader.

« Brawly ! Tu as l'air en forme ! » salua Winona en allant l'embrasser.

« Ouaip Baby, la forme olympique ! » il me pointa du menton « Et c'est qui ce grand mec baraqué là ? »

« Oh, je suppose que vous vous n'êtes jamais vraiment rencontrés. Brawly, je te présente Lance, le Champion du Plateau Indigo. »

_J'ai crû qu'il s'était décroché la mâchoire quand Winona me présenta à lui._

« T'es sérieuse ? **LE** Champion Lance ? Le Dragon Master de Johto avec la cape et tout ? » s'exclama Brawly en criant presque sans me quitter des yeux.

« Voyons un peu de tenue jeune homme, n'agis pas comme une fangirl hystérique et venez donc tous à l'intérieur plutôt, je crois remarquer que miss Phoebe semble transit de froid et que notre Champion ici présent n'a guère l'air d'être en meilleure condition. » Intervint Juan poliment.

« Euh ouais, désolée maître Juan. » s'excusa Brawly.

Nous suivîmes Juan à l'intérieur jusqu'à une partie de l'arène qui ressemblait à une salle de détente tout en véranda.

« Installez vous, je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous. Je reviens de suite. » Déclara le Gym Leader avant de disparaître dans un couloir.

« Hi ! Ça va être trop bien ! » s'exclama Phoebe en sautant à pied joint.

« Sûr ! C'est trop cool les nouveaux locaux ici ! Je parie que c'est Wallace qui a tout dessiné. » dit Brawly en secouant la tête.

« L'architecte à dû s'arracher les cheveux quand il a prit connaissance des exigences de Wallace. »

« Ouais c'est clair ! Et d'ailleurs il est pas encore là ? Sérieux il est où encore, pas en pleine mer quand même ? Ce mec est taré, un jour les pêcheurs d'Hoenn vont le confondre avec une sirène et on devra aller à sa rescousse ! » plaisanta Brawly en riant d'une voix forte.

« Steven et Cynthia sont avec lui. » j'ai alors déclaré en m'adossant contre l'une des parois de verre chauffée par le soleil.

« Deux autres Champions sont de la partie ? Trop cool ! Ça fait quoi alors ... » Brawly compta sur ses doigts.

« Quatre champions de Ligue, une élite 4 et trois Gym Leaders tous réunis dans mon humble demeure, juste ciel ! J'aurai dû faire venir un traiteur. » répondit Juan en faisant irruption dans la pièce les bras chargés de grandes serviettes de bain bleu turquoise.

« Mais non voyons ! Quoique tu nous aies préparé je suis persuadée que ce sera de trop ! » déclara Winona en secouant la main devant elle.

« J'insiste. Oh mais quel hôte effroyable je fais ! Installez vous donc ! N'ayez pas peur de salir les banquettes, tout le mobilier est waterproof ! » Avant de donner les serviettes de bain à Phoebe et à Brawly.

Le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre brutalement résonna dans le couloir.

« Enfin à la maison ! » chanta une voix masculine que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

_Celle de Wallace._

_Les ennuis commençaient...._


End file.
